Final Fantasy: Inquisition- Act Five
by Chemiclord
Summary: This is the fifth story in my original Final Fantasy universe.  Feedback is welcome
1. Rude Awakening

FINAL FANTASY: INQUISITION ****

FINAL FANTASY: INQUISITION

By Thomas Knapp

****

Act Five- Scene One

Something cold suddenly plopped onto his forehead, and Midas swatted away the chilly object with his hand, mumbling incoherently in the process. A relieved sigh fell upon his ears, and Midas finally became curious enough to open his eyes.

The scene was a familiar one. A small hut, a hide tarp pulled taut over small wooden supports. His red robe was folded onto his small ivory drawer that he had "borrowed" from a Cairos shopkeeper a year ago. He furrowed his eyebrows, disoriented. Gregorian had pushed him over the ledge of the Tower. He remembered hitting the water, then…

"What a dream…" Midas finally concluded. But as he started to sit up, pain flared through his entire body. It was at that moment he noticed the eerie silence. Not even the howling winds were present.

Cid's grizzled face popped right above the Red Mage, and the elder sighed, "That was no dream, Midas. If only it was…" Cid helped Midas to a sitting position, and as the Red Mage cringed in pain, handed Midas a small healing potion. "Now that you're finally awake, you can begin to take these." The Outlaw leader pointed to a row of similar potions. "Fredros's aide had prepared these before he finally… was drained away."

"Drained away?"

Cid took a deep breath, and said, "I suppose I should tell you… you've been unconscious for three months. During that time, the people of the Outlands have slowly been being drained of their energy."

Midas jolted, memories of the Tower of Alexander flaring to mind. "Karma…"

"Yes…" Cid sighed, his gaze turning in the direction that the mighty tower stood. "She is draining the energy from the entire planet… First plants began to die away, the earth no longer nourishing them. Then the waters grew stagnant, even the winds of the Outlands died away. Soon after, the people began to start falling, drained of their very life essence. There are now merely a handful of people left alive here."

"I see…"

Cid helped Midas to his feet, and said, "There is more, follow me."

Midas followed Cid outside of the Red Mage's hut. On the way, Midas noticed two small children, barely clothed in tattered rags, trying in vain to start a fire with a pair of rocks and some kindling. Midas took a small detour to the pair. They looked up at him, faces gaunt, their eyes almost black with their dilated pupils, as if their very souls were trying to pry the way out of their eyes. The children looked up with blank expressions, any emotion totally bled out of them since Karma's domination of the world. Midas smiled reassuringly, and raised his hand, saying, "Let me give you a hand with that… Fire!"

Cid suddenly charged into view, screaming for Midas to stop, but it was too late. The flame ignited on Midas's upturned palm, but then the Red Mage was flung backward from the force of the flames that leaped uncontrollably from his hand. After about a minute the pyrotechnic display died into the sky, leaving two frightened children, one sympathetic elder, and one totally flabbergasted mage.

"What in the BLAZING HELLS just HAPPENED?" Midas hollered.

"Karma's influence on the world. The few remaining magic-users realized that their magical energies had become random and unreliable. I would advise against using any magic unless absolutely necessary. Anyway, you must come with me." After aiding the children with getting a fire started in the normal way, Midas complied.

Midas nearly jumped when he saw what rested inside Cid's hut. He rushed to the large clear cocoon that levitated in the center of the large tent. Floating inside the cocoon, surrounded by a mass of glowing green goo, was Borz.

"What is happening here?" Midas demanded, pointing to where Borz floated.

Cid frowned, and said, "There were seven people that Karma found had a special energy that rendered them immune to her draining effects. However, she realized that she could drain that almost limitless source of power for her own gains."

"Trance…" Midas gasped.

"Correct. The Battle Trance is a special gift from the creator god himself, blessed to those who he chooses to be his greatest heroes. All of your friends and allies are no doubt in similar states all around this world, being drained of their Trance Aura for Karma's purposes."

"Karma… spoke of the creator god. She's trying to challenge him…"

"Indeed. I know all too well. Alexander and Karma had been planning this from the beginning. The creator's greatest follower, Alexander, has decided to revolt against the god that was his lord. The cycle continues, only now on the celestial stage."

Midas blinked twice, then gulped down another healing potion, shuddering at the horrific taste. It became apparent that the alchemist that Fredros had taught became more concerned with finishing the potions than actually making them edible. In between, Midas managed to gasp, "Pardon?"

"The lords are overthrown by the oppressed, who then become the oppressors. This cycle has been the history of humankind, and now Alexander has decided to revolt against the god he feels has been oppressing him. Alexander was willing to fuse with Karma in order to gather the energy from this planet, giving him the power he needs to overthrow the creator god."

"Alexander… fused… with Karma?"

"Yes… there are two levels in which an Eidolon can align with a Summoner. One allows the Summoner to call the Eidolon's essence from the Astral plane for a short time… much like you saw Yura do on a consistent basis. But there is another level of Eidolon/Summoner relations that had actually been slashed out of… typical summoner training, largely due to the danger involved. That level is fusing, where the Summoner and the Eidolon actually merge into one entity. The result is that the summoner is granted enormous power, varying somewhat depending on the strength of the Eidolon fused. This fusion remains until the summoner dies, in which the Eidolon is then freed."

"Wait a minute… Karma was a Dragoon. How could she fuse with Alexander?" Midas asked, "And why has she not been draining my power? I possess the Battle Trance as well. Why is Karma not bothering with me?"

Cid grabbed Midas by the shoulder, and said, "You are the only chance for this world now. You must undergo the summoner's trial. Only another summoner can hope to challenge Karma now."

"WHOA!" Midas said, "Answer me. What is going on, Cid? What is the deal with Karma? How can she fuse with Alexander…"

Cid only grew more firm, "Undergo the trial, and all your questions shall be answered."

"You think I can?" Midas said uncertainly, "I'm pretty sure that there were summoners in my family… but isn't there like a certain purity of blood you need?"

"The summoners in your family were not nearly as far removed from you as you may think." Cid said, shaking the Red Mage in his plea, "We must do this, and now."

__

A half-hour later…

"Close your eyes, and abandon your physical self." Cid ordered.

Midas complied, but then quickly opened one eye to ask Cid, "Are you sure you know what you are doing?"

"I have led many summoners down the trial path before the Revolution." Cid assured, "I am well versed in what needs to be done. Now close your eyes, and let your mind drift from your physical body." Cid's voice became softer, almost hypnotic. "The bed no longer exists to you… your body no longer exists. Yet your spirit turn inward on itself. Let the exploration of your own origins give you the answers and the path that you need to follow."

Midas felt his body go numb, and his vision go completely black. Cid watched as the Red Mage slumped as if he was suddenly deceased. Cid could now only wait. Within a day, Midas should awake, and it should be visibly apparent whether or not he succeeded or failed… if he awoke at all…

__

Meanwhile…

To describe the sensation he was feeling as that of a disembodied sight would be inaccurate. Midas's presence seemed totally omnipotent. He could hear and see the thoughts of the various people filling the scene playing before him. He could hear every conversation all at once, but he understood them all.

Finally, one discussion caught his attention totally. A young blonde haired woman was talking to a familiar figure. Cid put his hand on the woman's shoulder, and said, "Ailona, do not feel any shame."

"How can I NOT feel shame, Cid?" Ailona sobbed, "My family have been Summoners for generations. My parents are going to be so disappointed that I didn't pass the preliminary exam to undergo the trial!"

Cid bit his lip, and wondered if he was making a mistake by telling the teenage girl this. "Ailona… you are not at fault. I am certain that you would have passed the exam, and succeeded in the trial had situations been different."

The seventeen-year-old woman cocked an eyebrow, and asked, "If situations had been different?"

Cid began to regret starting this, but was now obligated to continue. "You come from a family that has a great deal of influence in Cairos, however, they are not the primary ruling family. The Cairos clan is the majority family in this kingdom. Had you become a summoner, your family would have gained an equal number as the Cairos clan."

Ailona frowned, and replied, "You mean to tell me that I was rejected just out of some sick power trip by the rulers of Cairos?"

Cid nodded, unsure of what else to say.

At that, the scene shifted, and it showed Cid talking to a pair of adults, presumably Ailona's parents. The man had light blonde hair like his daughter, while her mother possessed a flaming red mane that Midas found eerily familiar.

Cid said, "I have pulled a few strings to place her with the Dragoons. A talented power like hers should not be wasted by some ridiculous political power-play."

"Agreed." The father replied, "But will she be able to adapt to serving the very people that she should have been one of?"

"We can only hope."

Another scene change. Ailona was talking from a balcony to a young man shrouded in the darkness. "Yes… the time to attack will be tomorrow, as they change the guard."

"Thank you, Ailona. Don't worry, when this kingdom passes, I'll make sure that you and our son are not harmed. You are to head to my cottage tomorrow morning." The figure disappeared into the darkness. It occurred to Midas that they were talking about an impending revolution: the Rationalist Revolution.

Ailona walked off the balcony, and into the palace proper. Contrary to the soothing words that Dracan had told her, she knew that he had designs to become the King of Cairos, and that her, and her magically gifted son, would not be part of those plans. He already had another son with a "normal" woman. He had used her, but it was too late to back out now.

Ailona sent a carrier pigeon out into the surrounding kingdom, bundling a small baby in thick blankets in preparation of the next morrow's journey. She cuddled the sleeping infant into her chest, and whispered, "Fear not, Midas. You at least will live on…"

Midas gasped. The woman in his dream had been Ailona… his mother, a traitor… she had betrayed the magic-users in Cairos. No wonder Cid and Karma had never wanted to talk about her.

Once again, the vision faded out to be replaced by another. Midas was somewhat familiar with this picture. It was of a smoldering and cannon blasted house. His mother had given him to Cid, moments before the Rationalists destroyed the house. However, there was more to this story that played out before Midas's eyes.

Ailona miraculously was still alive. Gravely injured, she wouldn't last to see the next sunrise… or so Midas had thought. A haunting voice drifted into Ailona's mind, but as in tune with the surroundings as Midas was, it might as well have been talking to him.

_You don't have to die._

Ailona lifted her head, but soon realized that the voice was not coming from any person anywhere near.

_That is correct. I am Alexander, Guardian of the World. I am using all of my fragmented power to contact you. I have seen what has been done to you, and I can fix it. I intend to end all oppression, and you can help me. Give yourself to me, and I shall use you to end all pain. The creator god is to blame, he maliciously grants injustice, a fault I shall remedy. You will be a goddess by my side. Will you aid me?_

Ailona took two ragged breaths, and found she was unable to speak, so she nodded faintly.

_Very good. Now, I shall use the meager power I have available to heal your wounds, and change your physical appearance. My power will grow when all the crystals that hold my essence are brought together. That shall be your ultimate goal._

A bluish glow surrounded Ailona, and Midas watched in increasing disbelief as the woman who was his mother changed into a being that he also knew. When the blue-haired woman stood, Midas vainly tried to close his eyes. This was the woman who had sent him on the mission to retrieve the crystals. The woman who had betrayed the summoners, then betrayed him.

Karma. His mother was Karma.

In the terrible realization, he almost missed the next scene as it appeared. It was three years later, and Karma approached the King of Cairos, Midas's father. "Your highness, I am afraid to inform you that my family in Wodensland beckons me. It might be some time before I return."

The King motioned for his guards to leave him alone with the Inquisitor that had been assigned to him. His eyes tried to burn through Karma, as if to lay bare any possible intentions she might have. "Just so that this is clear, our little… affair… never passes your lips. Understood?"

"Perfectly." Karma replied, and was dismissed from the King's chambers. The affair that she had with Dracan, or should she say, King Cairos I, was the very reason she was leaving. She had gotten what she had been looking for in the affair.

Karma was again pregnant with Dracan's child, this time a girl. Karma left Cairos, but rather than going to Wodensland, she stole away to North Landing, to the home of an old hermit outside Orland's Point that she had befriended while serving her duties there.

It was there that she gave birth to a small, red-haired cherub, who even at such a young age possessed a brilliant power. This child would be able to undergo the summoner's trial, and help Karma acquire the Crystals.

Midas knew the truth of the young infant's identity already, and the next scene merely confirmed that knowledge. Karma was back in Cairos, handing the child over to a pair of nobles in the king's court. "I found this child abandoned in Wodensland." Karma explained, "And I knew how badly you have been trying to have a family."

The nobles thanked Karma graciously, and the Inquisitor helped the three to get accustomed to each other. Finally, Karma left them, knowing that she must let the nobles take care of Yura until the time was right.

That time came four years later. The High Inquisitor had died, and there was a whirlwind period where candidates for the position vied for the votes of their peers to assume the leading role.

Four candidates were eventually thinned out. Three of them were Inquisitors of great renown, with long lists of deeds done for the Rationalist cause. The fourth was Karma, who's list of accomplishments were much shorter, being a recruiter rather than an actual field member.

However, Karma had one great advantage over her fellow candidates, and it was time for her to play that hand. She approached a small bunkroom, and knocked on the door three times softly.

There was a brief pause, and then Knight Tamara whipped open the door. "Madam Karma! I am surprised to see you here! Would you like to come in?"

"I would indeed." Karma accepted, and once inside with the door shut, she began, "Tamara, remember when I arranged for you to escape your father's wrath in Hamil by allowing you to become an Inquisitor?"

"I do…" Tamara answered.

"I am asking you to return the favor by voting for me as High Inquisitor."

Tamara blinked several times, then asked, "Are you sure that my vote will be enough for you…?"

Karma nodded, "Perhaps your vote will be the one that turns the tide."

Karma knocked on several doors that night, all with the same request. And so it came to pass the following day that with a convincing landslide victory, Karma was appointed High Inquisitor.

One of her first official acts was to return to Cairos. She waited several kilometers outside the kingdom with a legion of her new soldiers, waiting for a carriage bearing three people very close to her.

The carriage came, and a pair of nobles looked out the windows. "Karma!" The man exclaimed, "What is the meaning of this?"

The blue haired woman smiled sadistically, and said, "We have found evidence that you are of the plague that scoured this land for eons. We know you are summoners!"

"We most certainly are not!" Came the indignant reply.

"This is NOT up for debate." Karma insisted, "The judgement has been passed." She turned to her Inquisitors, and ordered, "Kill the accursed vermin… but spare their child. She is an unfortunate accessory to all this."

With that, Yura came to be back in her mother's care, although the young girl would never know this. Under Karma's hand, Yura trained to be a summoner… Karma knowing exactly what would happen…

Blackness surrounded Midas's senses, and a vision of Cid materialized before him. "Now you know the truth." Cid said. "The truth that no one wanted to tell you, and for good reason."

Midas couldn't speak… he was so struck with shock and disappointment. So the vision before him continued to speak, "You have desired to know your family, and now you do."

There was some silence, and then Cid asked, "Why do you fight?"

"Pardon?" Midas finally managed to gasp.

"Karma will not harm you… she will not drain you like she is all the others. Despite all that has happened in her life, she still cares for you. You could live a full life under her watchful eye. You are her only true child."

Midas paused for a moment, and then his features grew firm. "You want to know the reason I will challenge the mother I longer for all my life? You just gave the reason. She doesn't think of Yura as her daughter, just a tool to attain power. She has no feelings for all the life in this world, only her twisted ambition."

"As much as I have longed to have a real family… I simply cannot. That much is certain. I will not let some fantasy of mine be the reason that this world be turned into a lifeless wasteland."

Cid smiled, and said, "Despite all your pain, you are willing to fight for those who had shunned you. That doesn't make much sense."

Midas chuckled, and replied, "Yeah well… I've said it before, and I'll say it again. Sometimes the right thing to do defies common sense. Now, Cid, unless there is something else you wish to show me… I would like to go back."

****

End Scene One


	2. Embrace the Dark

FINAL FANTASY: INQUISITION ****

FINAL FANTASY: INQUISITION

By Thomas Knapp

****

Act Five- Scene Two

Cid sighed as Midas awoke once again. There was little doubt that Midas had been successful in the trial… the gleaming white horn protruding from the young man's forehead was enough proof of that.

Midas noted Cid's less than pleased body language, and was somewhat confused. "What's wrong, old man? I passed… didn't I?" Midas felt his forehead, affirming that he had indeed passed the summoner's trial.

"Yes, Midas… you achieved the desired results." Cid replied, "And… that is part of the problem."

"How so?"

The Outlaw elder shook his head, and said, "I had trained you as a Red Mage in the hopes that you would never have to explore this aspect of your heritage. Being a Summoner, especially now… is not an easy task. Yura, I'm certain, would have attested to that. The weight of this world is on your shoulders now, a burden I do not envy you."

"But if I had failed…"

The elder raised his hand in resignation, "I know… this is the only chance we all have. But it isn't easy watching the person who has been closest to a son to me walk off on this perilous journey. It's totally irrational… but I somewhat wanted you to fail."

The Red Mage turned Summoner smiled slightly, and said with a hint of sadness, "I know. Your guidance wasn't necessarily the most supportive." With that, the blonde man sat up on the cot, then stood. "Well… I am off to see my mother. Wish me luck."

As Midas started to leave, Cid began to chuckle, "In your current state… you'd need an awful lot of luck."

This caused Midas to pause, and glance in Cid's direction, "Excuse me?"

The chuckle burst forth into an amused laugh, and the elder took several seconds to calm himself. "First… Karma can use all the energy she has drained from this world against you, INCLUDING your seven comrades in arms. Are you particularly keen on fighting all seven of them at once?"

Midas cringed at that prospect. With that realization, Cid added, "Second… how do you expect to summon Eidolons when none are aligned to you?"

Midas blinked. Talking to Yura had placed him under the impression that Eidolons immediately aligned to a Summoner upon passing the trial.

Catching onto this confusion, Cid explained, "You must disregard anything Yura told you about summoners at this point in time. When Karma fused with Alexander, she instantly monopolized every Eidolon that has ever been summoned."

Midas simply kept blinking, letting this recent news mull about in his brain. Finally he exploded, "Then what is the point in becoming a Summoner if all the Eidolons are under Karma's control?"

Cid waved a finger to correct Midas. "Young man… I never said ALL Eidolons were monopolized by Karma." Then the elder said dejectedly, "Which is one of the reasons I do not envy the burden you must bear."

Midas dropped to one knee in front of Cid, gripping the elder's shoulders. "Out with it! Where are there Eidolons that I can use?"

"They won't be easy to align with you… as a matter of fact, I'd wager it would be outright impossible."

"I've done some supposedly impossible things before, Cid. You're are worrying me so far." Midas snorted, unimpressed.

Cid raised an eyebrow, and retorted, "Well, I haven't even explained anything yet." He pursed his lips thoughtfully, as if trying to remember the story. "When the world was still in its infancy, the creator god charged the Eidolons to work with the earth, and be one with the summoners that he had chosen to rule creation."

The elder looked down at his hands, and continued, "Many of the Eidolons did as the creator god beckoned. Their powers tended to work along the lines of healing and beneficial effects, and they were called Light Eidolons."

Midas nodded. Yura had explained countless times, getting quite frustrated after a while, that her summons had very little offensive capability.

The elder then added, "However, there were a select few Eidolons that did not wish to align themselves with mortal kind. They felt it was an affront to their incredible power. These Eidolons possessed frightening destructive capabilities, and were called Dark Eidolons."

Cid looked in concern at Midas, and warned, "The leader of these Dark Eidolons was called Hades, and his power rivaled that of Alexander himself. To nip any potential problem in the bud, so to speak, the creator god cursed the Dark Eidolons to a physical form, and cast them onto a secluded part of the world, far out on the Great Outer Sea. To this day, the Dark Eidolons resided on that secluded island, waiting for the chance to strike back at the one who banished them."

"THAT is your first quest, dear Midas, and it is not an easy one. You must travel to the Dark Eidolon Isle, and somehow convince the proud Eidolons there that they should align with you. It will likely be an impossible task. However, if you can get Hades' power… it is feasible that you can break Karma's hold on your friends, as well as counter the scrambling of your magical abilities. It is quite likely that Hades' power is the only thing that could challenge Alexander at this point."

Midas shrugged, "Well… if that is our only option… then I guess it has to be done. How do I get to this Dark Eidolon Isle?"

Cid pointed to the caves that lied just east of the Outlaw's camp. "In the deepest part of the cave, is a warded portal, visible only to summoners. It will take you to the shore of the Dark Eidolon Isle."

Midas rubbed his chin thoughtfully, "If these Dark Eidolons were so dangerous… why create a portal to their island?"

Cid flushed, and answered, "I made that portal… when I was young and stupid. I thought I could convince the Dark Eidolons to join their brethren in aid of the summoners. I barely made it out alive."

"Sounds wonderful." Midas mused, "Well, before you freak me out too much, I better get this crazy adventure underway."

__

Dark Eidolon Isle, Great Outer Sea…

Midas was unceremoniously dumped onto a blacked beach, and he stood, looking out to the ocean. The sea surrounding the scorched sand was a deep navy blue, as if a dark infection was plaguing the waters.

Turning to face the interior of the island, he noted the dark, foreboding thunderheads floating completely stationary over the center of the island. The island itself was almost a uniform shade of black. The trees were stripped totally barren, all signs of life burned away.

He quickly found one possible source of the devastation. From the thunderheads emerged a large metallic colored dragon, it's powerful wings crunched close to its torso as it plunged to the island. As it reached the tops of the seared trees, the wings thrust out, catching an updraft of wind.

The dragon flapped twice, its immense body blocking out what little light forced its way through the clouds. The mighty beast let out an ear-splitting roar of anger and frustration, then spit a screaming ball of blue-white energy above Midas. The flaming orb struck the surface of the water, burning a steaming swath into the ocean that took a half-second to settle to normal.

Midas, in awe of the display, suddenly felt very uncomfortable proceeding. Cid had not been exaggerating the frightening power of these Dark Eidolons. It became painfully obvious to the former Red Mage that there would be no way he'd be able to use force to overcome them… he'd have to be cunning.

Stepping forward off the beach, he felt the ground become firmer, and even more black than the beach. Lifeless, burned trees lined what looked to be a haphazard path. Midas wasn't even sure if he was heading in the right direction, but his instincts were leading him towards the center of the island, and his instincts had proven to be quite correct in the past.

Movement in the devastated forest drew Midas's attention, and he whirled to his right, sword at the ready, at the same time wondering if it would do any good. Fortunately, whatever it was didn't appear to be after him, disappearing with disturbing speed towards the island's center. Midas couldn't be certain, but he had the nagging suspicion that whatever it was had three heads.

Midas continued once again, when he felt a slight shift in the movement of the wind. He turned about to see a strange translucent figure approaching him rapidly. He charged, swinging out with his sword in the process… and cut right through the phantasmal shape.

The apparition continued on its way, totally ignoring Midas, not the least bit harmed or bothered by his attack. Somewhat perturbed by this, Midas started off towards the island's center once again. Another figure emerged on the side of the path, a green skinned, decaying humanoid figure. It lurched slowly, each step releasing a plume of greenish smoke. Taking a page out of Trigger's book, Midas threw his sword at the strange being.

His toss wasn't nearly as accurate as Trigger's would have been. Rather than the sharp blade sinking into the foe's flesh, it was the hilt that would have connected, had it not passed through the creature and thudded against the tree next to it. The green humanoid lumbered ahead towards the center of the isle, appearing to not even notice the Red Mage's attack.

Now Midas was getting angry. So what if his attempts to attack the strange beings were totally ineffectual? They could at least ACKNOWLEDGE his existence. So it was a rather upset Midas who finally emerged into a large clearing marked with a bonfire.

All the strange creatures that he had seen were waiting. They were all standing before looming stone obelisks (or in the case of the dragon he had seen earlier, behind it) each adorned with a saucer sized black gem imbedded into the obelisks at about eye level.

At the far end of the clearing, sat a large throne that shined with golden hues and red velvet seating, clashing drastically with the bleak colors of the rest of the island. In the throne sat a normal looking man. Well, maybe not so normal with his pale skin and black armoring, but as things have been going, the man was more normal than most everything else as of late.

"So… the would be conqueror of the Dark Eidolons has arrived." The man said slowly, rolling to his feet. Midas merely followed with his eyes as the pale skinned man walked in a tight circle around him. The man fingered Midas's robe, and drawled, "Did you think dressing as a Red Mage would hide what you truly are?"

The armored figure stepped away, through the bonfire, and back to his throne. Turning about, he lifted his hand, and Midas's blonde locks suddenly flared upward, the horn on his forehead glimmering pale blue. The Eidolons circling the clearing began to jeer as the pale man shouted. "DO YOU THINK YOU CAN FOOL US SO EASILY?"

"You must be Hades." Midas answered simply.

"That is LORD Hades to you, mortal." Hades scoffed, "The only reason I can think that a Summoner would come here is because he is either desperate or stupid."

Midas smirked, and said, "I've been accused of being both, and right now I suppose I am. I am sure you are aware of what is occurring. To be quite frank, I need your help."

The jeering Eidolons only became louder, and even Lord Hades found it had to keep his composure. This approach was obviously not something he heard every day. Midas decided this was good. The more he kept Hades and the other Eidolons off guard, the better chance he had.

Finally Hades scowled sadistically, saying, "And why should we help you?"

"Well, because as I understand the story, you and your little buddies here have been cursed with a material form. If this world goes down… all of you go down with it."

The jeering paused. It didn't appear that the Eidolons had thought of that. The silence was replaced with a series of incomprehensible concerned murmurs. Midas smiled, realizing that he at least had their attention, and lent some gravity to the proceedings.

Hades, on the other hand, didn't seem particularly concerned. "Oblivion might just be favorable to this accursed existence."

Midas motioned to the circle of Eidolons, and their now hushed whispers. "I don't think they share your positive outlook." Then, with a bolt of inspiration, Midas decided to add a little more to the pot. Cid implied that the Dark Eidolons were a proud lot, and Midas decided it might be a good idea to play on that pride. "Besides, I understand that your power equals Alexander's, Lord Hades. I can't imagine that you'd be willing to sit this out without trying your hand at the Guardian of the World. Unless… all the myths of your power were just that… MYTHS."

The Dark Eidolon Lord's eyes narrowed, and his scowl became even more pronounced. It was evident he did not like what Midas had just implied. "Are you calling me a coward, foolish Summoner? That's not a particularly wise thing to do."

Midas raised an eyebrow, and shrugged rather smugly. He had definitely hit a nerve. "I called you nothing. However you wish to take my words is not my concern. However… I am not the one moping on a desolate island far away from the action."

That DEFINITELY got to Hades. He jumped up from his throne, fists clenched in rage. "IT'S NOT LIKE I HAVE ANY CONTROL OVER THIS! DO YOU THINK I WANT TO BE HERE?" The other Dark Eidolons started to howl and scream, adequately relaying their dislike of their current accommodations.

Midas smirked. The more disconcerted Hades was, the more likely the Eidolon would make a mistake. Midas finally stated, "Well then… if you want to get your chance at Alexander, and don't wish to be here, I suppose you only have one real option."

Hades blinked, realizing the corner that he had been backed into. Hades fumed, apparently not liking how he had lost control of this meeting. No doubt the humiliation of being outsmarted by a mere mortal was not the most pleasant thing he had to deal with recently. Finally, Hades' features softened, and he smiled in a way that Midas did not like.

The Dark Eidolon Lord lifted his hands, extinguishing the flames of the bonfire. The clearing didn't darken any, suggesting that the fire itself probably was as bound to the material plane as the Eidolons themselves.

"We'll need an open playing field for this, you see." Hades explained; a black blade dancing with purple flames magically appearing in his hand. "Perhaps you are right, maybe it is time that we align with mortals to achieve a mutual goal. However, I am not going to give control of our powers to just any mere Summoner. You're going to have to prove you are worthy of us."

Midas decided that he definitely did not like the path of this conversation. Hades had once again taken control of the issue, and was going to take full advantage. "And how do I go about that?"

Hades once again manipulated the surrounding air, causing the scabbard holding Midas's sword to flap against Midas's side. "I see you have a sword there. Why don't you use it? First one to yield is the loser."

Midas paused. While he was more skilled of a swordsman than just about everyone (those countless duels with Tamara counted for something), he had no delusions that his experience paled in comparison to the near eternal existence of Lord Hades. Added to the fact that he doubted he had as much of a chance at wounding the Eidolon Lord as he had with any of Hades' little cronies, Midas knew this was a test he couldn't hope to win. No doubt Hades knew this.

Midas refused to let any of his doubts show however. Almost passively, he shrugged, "Very well, I suppose I have no choice." The former Red Mage drew his sword, and the two combatants readied themselves.

Hades gave no warning to start the duel, nor did Midas expect one. However, ready as he was, the Eidolon's first strike sent shivers down Midas's sword arm, the sting so bad that he barely deflected the second blow enough to prevent it from severing limbs that he particularly wanted to keep. As it was, the blade bit into Midas's forearm, drawing a thin gash.

The other Eidolons' cheered at the sight of the mortal's blood, and that caused Hades to smile viciously, continuing his attack. The blade started low, then feinted high, moving so quickly that Midas couldn't block the blow, settling with merely leaning back, the flaming blade slashing a shallow red line in Midas's cheek.

The wounds stung like they had been injected with acid. Through the pain, he reacted merely through instinct, jumping away from another swipe that promised a world of pain had he happened to be in its path. However, he stumbled on a rock, falling to one knee before Hades.

The Dark Eidolon Lord smiled victoriously, and he said condescendingly, "Perhaps you aren't the right one for us after all. A bit of a pity… I rather liked your courage."

It was at that point that Midas noticed the shining black jewel resting in the stone obelisk behind Hades' throne. Cid had said that the Dark Eidolon's had been cursed with a material form, but from what he had seen he highly doubted that the shape they were showing him were it.

It was a desperate gambit, but one he had to take. It seemed odd that the Eidolons appeared very protective of the jewels mounted in the stone, and if that wasn't it… well, he was rather up a creek anyway.

Focusing the rampant magical energies, and hoping to the creator god that he didn't kill himself in the process, he shouted, "Blizzard!"

The icy energy leaped from Midas's hand uncontrollably, but that wasn't Midas's concern. He had no intent of harming Hades with the energy even if it was possible to do so. He did discover that it had the intended effect. Hades had assumed that Midas had worn the Red Mage robe as a disguise, and so when the Blizzard spell, even as mucked up as it had been, flashed before his eyes, he had been taken completely by surprise. This gave Midas the split second he needed to jump to his feet, and take off full speed at his target.

At first, Hades had thought that Midas was running away, so he didn't immediately pursue, content on laughing derisively. Once the Dark Eidolon caught on to Midas's plan, it was simply too late for Hades to react. The Eidolon was so overcome with disbelief that he couldn't even speak as Midas sword plunged for the jewel, then stopping a centimeter short of the target.

The clearing went dead silent, the other Eidolons not even whispering anymore. Midas clearly heard Hades exhale in relief. It became apparent that the Dark Eidolon Lord was not NEARLY as keen about the concept of oblivion as he had let on earlier. With a resigned sigh, he said, "All right. I yield."

Midas wasn't about to show how frayed his nerves were, but his heart was pounding so hard he was almost certain the Eidolons could hear it. The only thing that comforted him was that Hades was probably just as unnerved.

The Eidolon Lord pushed Midas aside, and slumped into his throne almost dejectedly. However, Hades voice didn't indicate any sort of negative emotion. As a matter of fact, he seemed… excited.

"It's about time we got off this rock. And you were right, I've been wanting to lock horns with Alexander for a while, but I needed to make sure that I aligned with the right person. You've got all the tools, together we'll be unstoppable."

The sudden change of attitude took Midas aback. Sensing this, Hades pointed Midas to one of the crystals imbedded in stone, and ordered, "Touch the jewels, let the Eidolons align with you, and let's get out of here. I've been cooped up in this hellhole for too long."

Midas only partly heard what the Eidolon Lord was saying. As if on autopilot, Midas strode up to the stone obelisk, placing his hand on the onyx crystal. An image of the green skinned human-like creature flashed before his eyes, and the phantasm sitting before the stone tower disappeared.

"Ghoul." Hades explained, "He has a tendency to cause rather ill effects towards opponents that happen near him. I think it's because he smells so bad."

The next obelisk bore the ghostly apparition that Midas WOULD have sliced in half had it been a normal being. Hades stated, "That is Phantom. If you need to get in somewhere without being easily detected, he's the one to call… his invisibility enchantment can't even be dispelled."

Midas nodded appreciatively. His recent adventures had given him newfound respect for what he had previously deemed dirty tricks. It was not going to be at all easy from this point on, and he was going to take any advantage he could get.

The next jewel was the physical form of the three-headed canine-like monster that had basically left Midas eating dust earlier. "That is Cerberus. He can either give you a significant boost in your reaction time, or he can bite your adversary's head off. Depends on his mood." Hades finished that line of thought with a shrug.

From there the massive hulk of a dragon loomed behind the stone obelisk, the dragon towering over even that large tower of rock by a good 20 meters. "Bahamut. He is one nasty character when he's irritated, which lately has been about all the time. Ever tried to duck boulder sized streaks of energy that are as hot as the sun for about 10 thousand years?" When Midas shook his head, Hades replied, "I don't recommend it. It isn't fun."

"I'll bet." Midas quipped. Finally he stood before Hades, but then noted that the jewel corresponding to Hades' material form was no longer there. The Dark Eidolon held out his hand, and Midas noted that it looked exactly the same as all the other jewels, only this one was roughly a centimeter in diameter.

Hades offered the small object again, and as Midas examined it carefully, stated, "Well… I had to make it something you could ingest after all."

Midas blinked. "Did you just say… ingest?"

Hades frowned, "Why? Was I unclear?"

"You want me to EAT this?"

"That's generally what ingest means." Hades seemed to be growing increasingly concerned with where this conversation was going.

"WHY?" Midas finally asked incredulously.

Hades was FINALLY getting the gist of Midas's query. It wasn't sheer stupidity, just lack of knowledge. "Right… you Summoners aren't taught about that anymore. Sorry. Well, if you think that you'll be able to oust Alexander by merely summoning my essence every so often, you're more of an idiot than I initially assumed you were."

Now Midas was catching on. He remembered Karma and Alexander, what had happened. Alexander's essence had went into Karma's mouth, and then…

"You want us to fuse like Karma and Alexander did." Midas concluded.

"It's the only way." Hades answered, "You'll need every ounce of my power, as well as a considerable amount of luck, to turn the tables at this point. I'm putting my power in your hands. I'm not fond of the idea, but I think you'll do all right."

Midas regarded the tiny crystal suspiciously one more time, then with a shrug popped it in his mouth. It hurt like all hell going down, and for a moment, he wondered if anything had happened.

At that moment, a pang of searing pain ripped through his body, and he fell to his knees clutching his stomach. It was so agonizing the fact that his robe tore to shreds barely registered. It felt like something was trying to seep out of his pores, and he wasn't far from the truth. A black metallic substance oozed over every part of his body from the neck down. When the pain subsided, he quickly realized that he was clad in a suit of armor that looked exactly like what Hades wore. He also noted that Hades phantasmal projection had disappeared.

_It looks good on you._

"Hades?" Midas asked, whirling around.

_I'm part of you now. You're hearing me in your own consciousness. And by the way, it's probably a good idea not to talk to me. I can hear your thoughts perfectly well, and talking to something that no one else can detect is not a good way to keep a good reputation._

'I understand.' Midas thought. 'It's going to be interesting, won't it?'

_Indeed it will. As I mentioned, I'm not too keen about being the pawn of a mortal, but desperate times call for desperate measures. Besides, you have guts. Not many people would be willing to go to this island, much less duel me to gain my power._

There was a moment of silence, then Hades asked, _Okay boss… where are we headed?_

Enhanced with the abilities of the Dark Eidolon Lord, Midas could suddenly feel seven life forces that he quickly tagged as his captured allies. He already knew where Borz was, and it probably made sense to free him first, but his attention was turned towards Cairos. He really wanted to go there first. Besides, he doubted Borz was going anywhere anytime soon.

__

Meanwhile, in Alexander's Tower…

Tarsis had noticed some pretty random mood swings from Karma, especially after fusing with Alexander, but when she suddenly burst out laughing spitefully, it came across as odd even under the circumstances.

"I can not believe this…" Karma howled, but her tone carried no cheer, "My own SON has banded the Dark Eidolons against me!"

Tarsis appeared to analyze the news thoughtfully, then said, "Maybe he took offense to you stealing the very life out of his friends, milady."

"But WHY, Tarsis… WHY?" Karma demanded, grabbing Tarsis by the collar. "Why do people STILL try to revolt against those with power? WHY must mortals continue to fight, even when they the chances are stacked totally against them?"

Tarsis was never sure just how much Karma was in control of Alexander, and moments like these did not particularly comfort him. "Perhaps it is merely the human condition, milady."

"Yes… the human condition." Karma sighed, leaning back on the luxurious bed that had been basically slaved over for her by several dying craftsmen. "Leave me, Tarsis. I grow weary of contemplating mortal fallacies."

The mercenary nodded, and excused himself from Karma's chambers. "Humans will always rail against anyone that they think is dominating them." He hissed softly, "And milady, you are the most dominating wench that has ever graced this world." Tarsis strode down the steps to the servant rooms with a cheerful whistle. He could count on plenty more battles in the future, one of the few things that gave him any amount of joy as of late.

****

End Scene Two


	3. Admissions of the Heart

FINAL FANTASY: INQUISITION ****

FINAL FANTASY: INQUISITION

By Thomas Knapp

****

Act Five- Scene Three

Cid was somewhat curious when Midas blew right through the Outlaw camp, paused ever so briefly to promise Borz that he would return, then left as rapidly as he had arrived. For the briefest moment, he was confounded with Midas's action. Then, when he saw the new Summoner riding a chocobo directly towards Cairos, smiled. "Well, I suppose I don't blame you, Midas…"

__

City of Cairos…

Midas had always thought that Cairos was a particularly scummy sort of city. It wasn't particularly well designed, and just looked like a terrible place to live. His brief tenure as the city's monarch hadn't helped much either.

However, the city NOW shamed even that. A depressing mood sat about the city, and it was even more unkempt that it even had been before. He had become accustomed to the sight of lifeless bodies littering the landscape, Karma's handiwork left a great deal of those, but these bodies lining the streets of Cairos were NOTHING like what he had seen before.

Karma's draining merely ripped the life from her victims. Whatever had done this to the masses of bodies was not totally Karma's doing. The faces were gaunt, skin in various sickly shades of pale yellow. Judging from the bloody clothes on every corpse, it looked like the victims had been bleeding everywhere over their body.

Midas bent over to examine one of the bodies a little more closely, when he heard a feeble voice, racked with coughs, trying to warn him away. Midas straightened, then realized he recognized this person. The two of them ran into each other on occasion when Midas had to go underground to get out of Cairos. With a hint of embarrassment, Midas realized that he had never taken the time to learn this benefactor's name.

The old man regarded Midas's new attire closely, then said, "Wow… a new look, Midas? I like it."

Midas smiled slightly, and then thought, 'Maybe I pull this look off better than you, Hades.'

_Humph! _ The Eidolon Lord snorted. He obviously didn't agree.

Midas's old friend then jerked to attention. "You shouldn't have come here. There's been a wicked disease that's been ripping through this kingdom. The people as a whole had been growing increasingly weaker, then all of a sudden this plague hit us. I think that it took advantage of our weakened state." The man coughed again, and Midas noted a trickle of blood leaking out of the corner of his mouth. "The contagion seems to spread just by breathing the same air. You might be sick already."

_I wouldn't bet on it. _ Hades told Midas. _He doesn't realize that you have some added insurance in that regard. I'm not about to let you be felled by some disease._

"I think I'll be fine, sir…" Midas began, "And I can't leave just yet. There's someone here I have to find."

"Well… whoever it may be is probably already dead, or might as well be."

_I doubt that. _Hades commented.

"I doubt that." Midas stated at the same time, then smirked. "She's here… but I'm not terribly sure where…" He could feel Tamara's presence somewhere in the city, but was having a hard time focusing on where it came from.

The old man's eyes brightened in realization. "Oh… you mean Tamara, the Inquisitor chick! Yeah, she appeared in some strange green cocoon about three months ago. Doesn't make much sense… I mean, she's in the Smithy Square, in the back alley of Orath's Metal Shoppe. Why are you hunting her down? I know that the two of you weren't exactly the best of friends, but she won't be getting in your way in her state, let me assure you."

Midas didn't have time to explain that he had grown considerably more fond of Tamara after leaving Cairos, nor did it appear that the old man did either. He continued coughing, and Midas noted small dots of blood beginning to seep out of the man's pores.

"I shouldn't be here long, dear sir. You on the other hand, need your rest."

After another fit of coughing, the old man stated grimly, "Rest won't matter. All it does is postpone a horrific and painful end. You just make sure YOU stay well. You're the first healthy and energetic person I've seen in some time. Try and keep it that way."

"I shall, sir. I bid you farewell." Midas said with a slight nod, and darted down the street, trying hard not to let his eyes dwell too long on the dead and the dying. _Keep your mind focused on your goal. _Hades reminded periodically. _You can't do anything for those already gone. Focus on saving those that still can be saved._

It seemed like yesterday that he was ducking around these streets after liberating a small supply of goods from some of the less intelligent merchants in the city. It was amazing the difference a few months could make. Finally, he reached the Smithy Square, were the majority of Cairos blacksmiths had set up their craft. Orath had been known as one of the more prominent smiths in the kingdom, his handiwork gracing the majority of the Cairos army as well as select merchants and nobles who could afford the finest in craftsmanship.

The back alley was where he used to set up shipments to various places in all the five kingdoms, and had been one of Midas's favorite raiding haunts until Orath finally got frustrated enough to actually pay the money for guards.

It was in this back alley that he found Tamara, floating in a familiar cocoon filled with green ooze. However, now that he had located her… he had no idea what to do next.

Even Hades seemed a little uncertain. _This is one interesting dilemma, and it is far beyond anything I had expected. We won't be able to just bust our way in and rip her out of there. She's gonna have to help us._

'How do I go about doing that?' Midas asked in his thoughts.

_Well… we CAN contact her. Just place your hand on the cocoon. My power can get through so that the two of you can at least talk. But be forewarned… she may not be terribly willing to leave._

'Why do you say that?'

_Come on… you can sense it as well as I. She KNOWS we're here._

Midas examined the translucent cocoon again, trying to find something to contradict what he had felt in his gut. Tamara's eyes, which had been clenched shut, had opened slightly, the small slits not exactly showing excitement at Midas's presence.

'Well… I'm not just going to let her mope.' Midas announced to Hades, and placed his hand on the thick membrane separating Tamara from the outside world.

Instantly, his mind was flooded with Tamara's image. She regarded Midas, and said, "You're here."

"Yes. You have to get out of there. We've got a lot of work to do." Midas stated, holding out a mental hand for the Knight.

Tamara reeled back, rejecting the offer. "I'm afraid."

"Of what?" This was so much unlike Tamara that he just about outright discarded the notion. Tamara hadn't been afraid of anything.

"Of you."

Midas blinked. This was not what he had anticipated. "You're afraid of… me?"

"Remember when we first met?" Tamara asked.

Midas had tried to FORGET that little run-in. "It was right here… in this alley, as I recall."

"Correct."

Midas paused, and replied, "I don't see the connection."

Tamara whispered softly, "You will."

__

Same alley, 4 years ago…

Tamara watched the back alley from her position above Orath's smithy. Had she not been an Inquisitor hired to end the robbing, and merely watching the show, she might have found it amusing. Every time that the tanned craftsman would place a crate of equipment on the cart he was preparing to ship, a pair of hands would emerge from around the corner, and silently slip away with it. Darting around to the next corner, the red robed figure would hand it off to a diminutive accomplice in the next alley over who stashed it away in a sewage drain. Orath would then return to find the crate missing.

However, Tamara WAS an Inquisitor hired to end the robbing, and thus, the show wasn't particularly amusing. As a matter of fact, she planned to end it right now. Stepping forward, Tamara slipped down a small drainage pipe, landing in front of the blonde haired thief with a loud clank of her armor.

Tamara recognized the clothes that the young man wore. On any other day, she might have felt some pity for the young man wearing them, for they symbolized an existence that could not be particularly comfortable. Unfortunately for him, this was not one of those days. All she saw was a thief.

If the robber was surprised by Tamara's entrance, he didn't show it. "I was wondering when you were going to come down off that roof." He said blandly, then walked right by her.

Tamara had grown used to being able to command at least a grudging respect from others. Everyone knew the armoring and standard bore by an Inquisitor Knight, and regarded it with at due courtesy. Thus, she was a bit upset at being so casually brushed aside.

She stormed after the Red Mage, who appeared to ignore the intentionally loud clanking of her footsteps as he handed the stolen crate off to his accomplice, a man who barely went up to her waist, wearing the shrouded clothes of a Black Mage. The little mage yelped, and dropped the crate on his foot.

"I demand that you return that stolen property and come with me!" Tamara ordered. 

"You're STILL here?" the Red Mage frowned, as he picked up the crate his accomplice had dropped, settling it into the drain. "Get going. I'll meet up with you on schedule." He told the Black Mage. The little man regarded Tamara somewhat fearfully, but in the end nodded and ducked into the drain along with the stolen cargo.

"I am Inquisitor Knight First Class Tamara, and I ORDER you to…" Tamara began again.

The Red Mage interrupted, "Did I ask you your name?"

Flabbergasted by the question, Tamara answered honestly before she realized she had opened her mouth. "No…"

"Then doesn't it seem likely that I didn't want to know it?" The Red Mage asked simply, his facial expression never changing.

"I don't care if you wanted to know it or NOT!" Tamara replied, taken aback by this… boy's (she finally realized just how young the Red Mage looked) disrespectful demeanor. "You have stolen property that does not belong to you!"

"Maybe if my kind wasn't hunted like dogs, we wouldn't need to take weapons to defend ourselves from renegade Hill Giants." The Red Mage retorted.

"That is not my concern!" Tamara shouted, temporarily losing her cool.

The mage allowed an ever so slight smirk to creep onto his level features. "Good, because YOUR concerns are none of MINE either. Now if you don't mind, I have to leave. I'll have to hurry now that you've held me up."

Once again, the mage walked right by her, out of the alley, and into the main street. Tamara had been used to being threatened by thugs, ogled and groped by drunken slobs, and generally being mistreated by those on the wrong side of the law. But she had never been outright IGNORED. She finally snapped.

She hit the main street surging with Trance energy. The Red Mage noticed this, and momentarily panicked. In the back of her mind, she deduced that her opponent was familiar with what was happening. He looked like he was going to take off in a sprint, but Tamara's sword slash that just about removed his bangs convinced him that running was not the best plan.

Even as the mage drew his sword and began a defensive, Tamara knew that she had the upper hand. With each maneuver, it became apparent from the look in the young mage's eyes that he knew it too. She slowly backed him up against a support beam for one of the multitude of stone archways that had been placed all over the city.

Tamara no longer was interested in merely bringing her opponent to justice. Right now she was debating whether to give him the escape of a quick, painless death. Deciding that she might as well, Tamara's slash came downward with enough force to split stone.

That fact was proven when the young mage, blessed by Tamara's split second indecision, was able to roll away from the support. The blade whistled through the stone at a sharp angle, cutting a razor thin gash through it from one end to the other. With a grating sound, the support collapsed, dropping about a ton of carved stone to road level.

Now the Red Mage was flabbergasted. "What the HELL are you doing, you crazy wench?" He shouted, "There could have been people on that arch! I thought you were supposed to PROTECT them!"

Tamara's own Trance aura almost dispelled in shock as she watched her mage opponent follow suit with a Battle Trance of his own. The whisper that was her logical mind concluded that this was why the mage hadn't been terribly taken aback witnessing hers.

When the duel quickly resumed, Tamara found herself suddenly merely on an even keel. This swordsman was GOOD, at her level, if not a little bit better. Tamara leaped onto the smashed stone, and with one giant jump reached one of the stable portions of the arch. Without a moment's delay, the Red Mage followed suit, now pressing the issue, forcing Tamara on the defensive.

After trading and parrying several more blows, Tamara felt her energy waning, and her Trance aura dispelled as suddenly as it raged through her. Her rational mind once again clicked to the fore. His aura flared into being considerably later than hers did. Now the shoe was on the other foot, and it was all Tamara could do to keep from being butchered by the enraged mage.

She was so focused on parrying and dodging her opponent's dancing blade that she didn't realize that she was getting perilously close to the side of the arch. Her foot tripped on the slight lip along the edge, and with a startled scream tumbled off the arch, limbs flailing.

She soon realized that she had fallen next to where one of the city's weavers set up shop. She landed in a large fishing net that had been hung to dry out the fibers. Fortunately they were dry just enough. Two opposite corners gave, and it sent her tumbling to the ground, stopping a less than 10 centimeters off the ground. The loose ends tangled in on themselves, in essence trapping Tamara in the fishing net.

Her sword had clanked to the ground out of reach, and Tamara squirmed futilely against her impromptu bonds. Her panic rose as the Red Mage bounced from the archway to the weaver's roof, then to the ground below. She bit her lower lip in anticipation of her death when the mage's Trance dispelled.

Almost instantly, he was back to his level cool, although panting somewhat from his exertions. Tamara finally got the nerve to speak to this man who could Trance like her. "Who… are you?"

The Red Mage strode right up to Tamara, their noses almost touching. With the level tone he had used for most of their meeting, he said, "People call me Midas. I'm an Outlaw. As much as I'd love to ensure that your psychotic crusade be put to an end right here and now, I am now grievously late for my rendezvous, and must be on my way."

He smiled deviously, and in parting, leaned forward, brushing a light kiss across the side of her mouth. The Red Mage whirled around, and with a flip of his hand in parting, said, "Ta Ta." Then he was gone.

The sounds of approaching backup finally could be heard, but Tamara knew that they would be far too late to catch Midas. Instead, she hung in silence, her mind wrapping around what had just transpired.

"He's… mocking me." Tamara finally whispered, "He could have killed me honorably. Instead… he's taunting me…"

She threw her head to the sky, and screamed in sheer vehemence, "MIDAS! IF IT IS THE LAST THING I DO, I SWEAR THAT I'LL MAKE YOU BEG FOR ME TO KILL YOU!"

__

Present Day…

Gee, you sure had the way with the ladies back then, didn't you? Hades chuckled when Tamara finished the story of her first meeting with Midas.

"I'm still confused as to what you are trying to point out, Tamara." Midas said softly.

Tamara sighed in frustration. "Don't you see how much we have changed? I HATED you… then when our adventure began I began to like you. Now…" She paused, and finally continued in almost a whisper, "I want that relationship to change again… but I'm afraid that…"

She clenched her fists, and howled, "WHY did you make me love you? Why did you do this to me? You made me feel this way with your honor… your courage… your decency… the kindness you hide under that passive shell. I want you to feel the same way about me…"

"I do feel the same way…" Midas admitted, but was cut off.

"But you love Yura too, don't you?" Tamara demanded.

Midas cringed. This was going to be fun to explain. "Well, yeah… but…"

Tamara sobbed suddenly, "I knew it… Midas, I can't live that way… I can't live in limbo like this. You aren't being fair to me or to Yura. But then, I suppose I can't blame you for not being able to make a choice."

Midas groaned, "The choice was made for me, Tamara."

This caused the Knight to question, "What do you mean?"

"Did you know that Karma was my mother?"

Tamara gasped, "Are you serious?"

Midas nodded, "When I underwent the summoner's trial, the truth was revealed to me. Karma's name used to be Ailona, and she was a Dragoon for Cairos, not for Wodensland as she claimed. Both my grandparents were summoners, as it turns out."

"Oh."

"That's not all of it. Karma gave birth to a second child after the Revolution, a child like me…" He let his explanation drop off, figuring Tamara could pick up where he was going with this.

"You mean… Yura's… your… sister?" Tamara concluded with a start.

Midas merely nodded. "But it wouldn't have mattered. I had chosen you a long time ago. Since Hamil, once I think about it. When I received that letter from you, saying you had given yourself up to Sabol… I couldn't bear it. The thought that you wouldn't be with me tore me apart. I tried to tell you before the attack on the Temple of Alexander, but we got interrupted…"

Tamara didn't say any more. She flung herself into Midas's embrace, and his mental conversation shattered into pieces. Back in his physical self, Midas blinked several times, then looked up at the cocoon holding Tamara. Backing away, he watched the translucent shell split, and the contents spill out in a sloppy gush. Catching Tamara as she fell, he pulled her away from the now shattered cocoon, pushing away goo from her mouth while she gasped for breath.

It was everything he could do to keep from crying in joy as the color returned to Tamara's face. Green slime clung to her hair and armor, and she weakly brushed some away from her eyes. "I'm here." She muttered with a faint voice.

_She's still quite weak from Karma's draining, but she will recover. _Hades diagnosed. Midas was just so overjoyed to see her alive that he almost didn't even realize that the Eidolon Lord had spoken. As he bent down to place a gentle kiss on her lips, the ground beneath them shook violently.

Looking up, he saw two behemoths with human chests and arms sandwiched between the head and legs of a bull. They thudded to a stop outside the alley, their meaty hands clenching metal clubs about 2 meters in length, and called out, "Hey… I know you're in there. Why don't you just put the lady back where you found her, and come out here so we can talk to you, huh?"

_Oh boy… _Hades moaned. _Sacred and Minotaur… they are demi-Eidolons._

'Demi-Eidolons?' Midas asked in query.

_Demi-Eidolons are the offspring of mortals and Eidolons. During the early eras of creation, it wasn't that uncommon, but the practice died out as humankind became more plentiful. Sacred and Minotaur were special cases. They were so chaotic that they became dangerous to anyone around them, and had to be sealed away. No doubt Karma freed them._

'They're THAT powerful?'

_Unfortunately they're about as solid and imposing as mountains. I wouldn't recommend fighting them at the moment, not with Tamara pretty much helpless._

'Wonderful…'

_Fortunately, they're about as SMART as mountains too. You might not be able to get rough with them right now, but I can't imagine they'd be too difficult to outwit._

Midas smiled deviously. As much as he loved besting an opponent in combat, it was SO much more fun to make one look like an utter fool. Midas called out to the minotaurs, "Well, I kinda need help with that. You see she's awful heavy, and I can't get her back in there. Think you can give me a hand?"

Tamara grunted something that Midas assumed was an objection to that statement.

The Demi-Eidolons paused, then rubbed their furred chins. Finally Sacred said, "Yeah, sure… we can do that for ya. Just stay right there." The two creatures stepped into the narrow alley… at the same time.

"Hey… move it!" Minotaur hollered at his brother.

"No… I was here first! YOU move it!" Sacred bellowed back.

While the two fought to get past the other. Midas gathered Tamara into his arms more than easily enough to belay any previous comments. Gaining a running start, he leaped, planting his boot on Sacred's head, and used the creature as a springboard up to the top of Orath's smithy. With a laugh, Midas darted for the city limits as fast as he could manage

The pair looked up, and Minotaur said, "You know… I don't think she was that heavy after all…"

"You think he was lying to us?" Sacred asked.

"Looks like it."

Sacred sat in thoughtful silence for a moment before finally saying, "What a bummer."

****

End Scene Three


	4. Breaking Down Walls

FINAL FANTASY: INQUISITION ****

FINAL FANTASY: INQUISITION

By Thomas Knapp

****

Act Five- Scene Four

Tamara was probably sleeping peacefully… and Midas only wished that he had been able to do the same. Instead, he sat on a large rock outside the cabin of a small, abandoned military outpost two days north of Cairos.

Midas was deeply troubled, and it was for a good reason… or at least HE thought so. Hades didn't seem to agree, and the Eidolon Lord stated such every so often.

_She probably thinks that you're scared of her now. _Hades said in disapproval. _After professing your feelings for her, you run away from her. She's probably utterly confused._

'There is a time and a place for anything. This is NEITHER.' Midas asserted.

_Oh, and what IS the time and place? The two of you are not going to be alone much longer… You intend to return to the Outlaw camp and free Borz tomorrow. And there is no guarantee that EITHER of you will still be alive when all this is finished._

Midas regarded that logic silently. The Eidolon Lord made SOME sense, which was why the argument was so hard to debunk; especially when all Midas had to support him really was just insecurity.

So Midas tried another tactic, "Well… YOU didn't help any."

_ME? _ Hades scoffed. _Think about it one more time…_

An hour earlier…

"I can walk on my own, you know." Tamara commented as Midas carried her through the doorway of the cabin.

"Well… I wanted to make up for my comments on your weight earlier." Midas said with a slight flush. "Besides, you need to conserve as much energy as you can, right now you need rest."

"HA!" The knight laughed, "Resting is all you've been letting me do. I'm perfectly fine now." To prove it, she pushed herself away from Midas, rolling to her feet barely 10 centimeters from one of the bunks.

She smirked triumphantly, eyes narrowed in challenge, "See… PERFECTLY fine."

Midas pursed his lips, and with the blink of an eye, had Hades' sword in his hand, lunging forward. Tamara gasped as the blade rushed to meet her, the magical steel stopping millimeters short of her throat. She could FEEL the heat of its magical purple fire underneath her chin.

"If you were PERFECTLY FINE… I would have paid dearly in my own blood for such a risky lunge that left me open to your counterattack. The fact that you didn't even have the energy to dodge tells me all I need to know."

Tamara licked her lips, and said, "Okay… so maybe I'm not FULLY back to form…" Then as Midas pulled the weapon away, she added a little more haughtily, "But you don't exactly need to CODDLE me either."

Midas sighed in resignation, "I know… I'm just… I… I don't want you overdo it. It's gonna be tough enough when you are back at full strength." Finally, he groaned in frustration, and added, "Oh, why can't I just say it?"

He took one of her hands in his, and said softly, "I care about you… and I want to do everything I can to make sure that you are always safe."

Tamara looked away slightly, and replied, "I… care about you too. I don't want you push yourself on my account. I CAN take care of myself on occasion. Have a little faith in me."

Midas whirled around to appraise the cabin, and said, "I'll try. It's just… I've never felt this strongly for someone before. I'll get overprotective at times." He tested the mattresses on several of the bunks, and said, "Well, I guess I'll sleep on the floor. None of the beds on this side are any good."

The sounds of armor plates falling to the floor caught his attention. He turned his head to look at Tamara. She had a slight flush in her cheeks, and she motioned to the officer's bed, the only one that still appeared to be in decent condition. "You can use this one."

Midas shook his head, and retorted, "Nonsense. Then where are YOU going to sleep?"

Tamara unbuttoned the front of her tunic, and as it slid off her shoulders, Midas eyes bulged, suddenly aware of where Tamara intended to sleep. His breath caught in his throat, and for a moment he was paralyzed in one part awe, and one part irrational terror. Then he felt a sudden, inexplicable draft.

Glancing down, he noticed that the top half of the jet-black armor that he had been wearing had mysteriously disappeared, leaving him bare from the waist up. Quickly, he identified the culprit. 'HADES!' Midas screamed in his thoughts.

_Just trying to help things along. _Hades answered with a chuckle. In a blind panic, Midas reacted in the only way that he could think of.

He ran out the doorway, slamming the wooden door on the way out.

__

Present…

Tamara hadn't followed, and that was what brought Midas to his current problem. He could just walk back in there. If he waited long enough, perhaps Tamara would fall asleep, and he could sneak in. Or… he could just sleep out under the stars.

At that moment, a small droplet of water dropped from above, and splashed onto his nose. Then, not even a blink later, a torrential downpour cascaded to the ground, as if the creator god had opened the sky like a water spigot. 'So much for sleeping under the stars.' Midas thought wryly, then added, "And I don't doubt for a minute you didn't have anything to do with this.'

_Moi? I think not. _Hades corrected. _My power is directly bound to you now. I cannot act without your consent under any circumstances. Perhaps this is a… sign from above._

Midas did not entirely believe Hades, but whoever was responsible for this sudden storm did the trick quite effectively. Rushing back to the cabin, he swung open the door, and lunged inside.

If Tamara had been sleeping, the noise of Midas's entry would have awoken her. However, when she rolled over, she didn't appear to have been asleep for even a moment. She scrutinized Midas, then with a half smile commented, "You're soaking wet."

"I can fix that quickly enough." Midas stated, "But… I wanted to apologize for my actions earlier."

"How so?" Tamara asked, attentively tuning into what Midas had to say.

"It's not that I don't… you know…" Midas said, trying (and failing) to keep from blushing. "It's just… I want it to be special. Not like this."

Midas quickly glanced down to the floor, where armor, tunic, trousers, and undergarments lied in a neatly folded pile. He gulped nervously before finishing. "I don't want to disappoint you."

It started as a soft chuckle, but within seconds, Tamara was laughing out loud. Regaining her composure, she said gently, "Midas… being with you is special enough for me, no matter where we are."

_Told you. _Hades quipped.

'If you still had a throat, I'd throttle you.' Midas thought, and thus he nearly missed what Tamara said next.

"As for disappointing me…" Tamara teased, "After the disappointments in my life, you'd NEVER be able to come close. Not at this stage."

He approached where Tamara lied, his face hovering over hers. "Are you sure?"

"We won't get a chance like this again." She affirmed, "If not now… when?"

This time, he was not interrupted, and his lips met hers at first gently, gradually increasing into a burning fervor. His last coherent thought was to the Eidolon Lord fused with him. 'Hades… NOW you can help things along if you wish.'

__

Morning…

"Did you sleep well?" Midas teased as he readied the chocobo for the last leg of their trip. 

Tamara stuck her tongue out at him, and said, "SOMEONE kept waking me up every few hours."

Midas then grew more serious, "How are you feeling?"

The knight thought about this, and said, "You know… I don't think I've felt this well in a LONG time."

Midas smirked, but when he lunged forward, sword in hand, Tamara nimbly leaned to the left. Her sword zipped free of its scabbard, and took a graceful arc, pausing abruptly before striking the extended plate of armor covering Midas's neck.

His smirk broadened into a full-fledged smile as he regained his feet. "It's good to know you're back at the top of your form."

She whispered softly into his ear, "I had a lot of help. Thank you."

Midas flushed, and then motioned to chocobo. He stammered, "Well… we best be going. The longer we dawdle, the worse things become."

__

Outlaw Camp, later that day…

Cid watch the pair enter the camp almost triumphantly. Instantly, the mood of the survivors increased dramatically. Cid marveled at how such a small victory boosted morale. He slipped through the crowd that had circled Midas and Tamara when they had dismounted, finally emerging through the mob, nearly colliding with Midas's breastplate in the process.

Before Cid could say anything, "We don't have much time to waste. I'm going to do what I can to recover Borz. I need you to prepare some sort of way for us to cross the ocean."

"I think I can help you there, lad." A deep, robust voice from the crowd said. The figure belonging to the voice pushed his way through the crowd, his broad toothy smile putting Midas slightly on guard.

"Midas, Tamara," Cid began, "I don't know if Harmon told you about him…"

"The name's Micho." The large, gray haired man said, "I was Harmon's chief mechanic in Overlook."

"Okay… Micho…" Midas began, "How can you help us? Do you have a ship?"

Micho laughed, and slapping Midas on the back so hard he nearly stumbled replied, "I can do one better, young man!" Micho pointed to the outskirts of the camp, where Midas realized that there was something different there for the first time.

The bottom part looked like a normal sea-faring vessel, complete with a deck and rudder, but instead of masts, long lengths of metal cable connected the bottom portion to the top, a large floating balloon.

"It's one of Harmon's blueprints that I decided to finally make a reality. On its maiden flight, my crew and I sorta had to make an emergency landing. Fortunately, we were able to bring her down next to this camp here."

"Wait a minute…" Tamara interrupted, "Did you just say, maiden FLIGHT?"

"Indeed I did, lass. Indeed I did. With this 'airship', get it? AIR-SHIP? Anyway, with this, you'll be sailing the waves of the sky. Almost anywhere, from the highest mountains, to the furthest islands will be accessible with this thing… granted, once I work all the bugs out of it…"

"How long will this take?" Cid asked before either Midas or Tamara could.

"Oh… about a week, I'd wager… depending on what problems pop up."

Midas nodded, "That's fine… there's still more that Tamara and I can do here, anyway. There's another of our allies on this continent other than Borz."

"Who?" Tamara asked.

"He's in the Media area. Take a guess."

Tamara didn't need to. "So, once we free Borz… we'll go get Creed, and once we've done that, Micho should have the… airship… ready."

"That's a good plan." Micho answered affirmatively. "I'll do my best not to disappoint."

__

Later in the Outlaw Camp…

Cid escorted Midas and Tamara to the cocoon that held Borz in containment. Midas motioned to the other two to take a step back. "It might get a little… messy." After Cid and Tamara complied, Midas put his hand on the translucent shell, connecting directly with Borz's tortured mind.

"MIDAS! YOU'RE ALIVE!" Borz chirped, "Hey… nice clothes! Where'dya get 'em?"

Midas smirked ruefully. "It's a long story that I can explain when you get out of this mess."

"Are you sure you even WANT me?" Borz asked, "Won't I just be a burden on you again?"

Midas shook his head. "Borz, you were never a burden even BEFORE you had no control of your magic. It was ALWAYS nice to have that extra set of hands. And now… you're invaluable."

Midas couldn't see it, but he was sure that Borz had smiled, "You sure have gotten nice all of a sudden, you know that? The old Midas would have said something crass like, 'Eh… you were good at drawing the enemy fire.' Or something like that."

"Yeah… I probably would have. Things sure have changed haven't they?" Midas reflected.

"But you know what hasn't changed?"

Midas became more attentive, and asked, "What's that?"

Borz twiddled his thumbs, and said, "Despite all my fears, and questions about myself… I'll follow you, Midas. If you think I can do the job… that's all I need to know."

"I KNOW you can do the job… but there is something I'd like for you to do for me…"

__

Meanwhile…

Tamara shifted nervously from her right foot to her left, then back again. "What is taking so long?"

"I know what you mean…" Cid agreed. "Borz ADORED Midas. I can't imagine it would be that hard to convince Borz to help him.

As if on cue, the shell began to crack, and Midas leaped out of range as the cocoon contents spilled out. He then jumped back into the pool of goo to keep Borz from having a painful headfirst meeting with the ground.

The little Black Mage gasped, then with a couple coughs, ejected a small amount of the slime from his throat. Finally able to breathe clearly, Borz staggered to his feet, but then wobbled, falling on his back before anyone could react.

Three concerned faces filled his still swimming vision, and he squeaked, "Whoa… that was cool…"

Helping the little mage to his feet, Borz held out his hands to stabilize his balance. Midas was slightly concerned, but Hades interjected. _He's a moogle, correct? Those sprites are known for their incredible resiliency. He'll recover MUCH quicker than Tamara did._

As if affirming that statement, Borz began taking tentative steps, gradually increasing in speed and confidence. He looked down at his feet, jumped twice, and then began bouncing somewhat energetically. It was apparent that he still wasn't fully energized, but Midas held no doubts that it wouldn't take long.

Borz whirled to face the three onlookers, and said, "Well… what are we waiting for? Midas told me that the old freak Creed is sitting around in a little slime pool like I was. We better go get him!"

Midas quickly lunged forward, and grabbed Borz by the shoulder. With a chuckle, he said, "Aren't you forgetting something, little guy?"

Borz paused, then his eyes snapped open. "Oh YEAH! Sorry…"

Tamara and Cid blinked, wondering as to what the pair were talking about. Their questions were answered when Borz reached up, grabbed his hat with both hands, and in one smooth motion, pulled it off his head, and tossed it across the room.

"Midas asked me to never wear that thing again." Borz explained, "And ya know what? Maybe he's right. I'm a moogle, and I can't change that. If people don't like it, well, it's their problem. I don't need to hide from anybody."

Borz waited for some sort of response, but grew impatient when none came. Finally, the moogle shrugged, and started to leave. Midas motioned for Tamara, and said, "Come on… he WILL leave us behind."

"It just doesn't strike me as something Borz would do." Tamara noted.

"Before, I would have agreed with you." Midas said, "But Borz has finally accepted who he is. That sort of thing tends to give you the courage to take on the world."

_A good thing too, because right now, you might as well be taking on the whole world. _Hades added wryly.

****

End Scene Four


	5. Gone in 60 Seconds

FINAL FANTASY: INQUISITION ****

FINAL FANTASY: INQUISITION

By Thomas Knapp

****

Act Five- Scene Five

When Tamara had visited Media after the return of Cairos to magic-user control, she had thought that the border-city had been woefully short on people. Until now, that is. This time, the city was TOTALLY lifeless. Forget no military presence, there was NO presence whatsoever.

"By the god… what happened to this place?" Tamara gasped.

"Karma happened to this place." Borz replied blandly, gesturing to the masses of lifeless bodies that for all intents and purposes had appeared to be in perfect health, the very life sucked from their physical bodies like the inside of a coconut through a straw.

"And the sooner we find Creed, the sooner we can leave, and the sooner Karma's damage can hopefully be undone." Midas stated. Like with Tamara, he was having trouble locating Creed's EXACT position.

_Sorry… _Hades apologized. _I'm not exactly the best compass, I know…_

Midas decided to ignore the statement, not sure whether the Eidolon Lord was being facetious or truly lamenting the fact. "I don't dare split us up. We'll just start combing through the city one street at a time."

__

38 streets later…

They had examined every main road, side road, alley, and cubby, and yet there was no sign of Creed, or the green translucent shell that held him. They then wasted yet another 2 hours doing the same thing all over again.

"Are you SURE Creed is here, Midas?" Tamara queried.

"Positive." Midas said, Hades echoing the statement inside of Midas head at exactly the same time. Midas could FEEL Creed somewhere nearby. It was like hearing the monk's voice coming from every direction.

"Well… he's certainly NOT." Tamara asserted.

At the moment, Borz's face did the moogle equivalent of dawning realization. "Wait… Midas! Creed was a monk here, right?"

"I think so…" Midas answered.

"Then I think I know where he would be…"

__

Outside Media…

The three stopped at the top of the largest hill of the relatively flat grassland. They looked to the south along the border, the direction that 20 years before, an army of Rationalists charged the city.

Sure enough, in the valley between the two hills leading to Media, was Creed, floating in the all too familiar cocoon of green slime. "Well… would you look at that." Midas said, impressed. "How did you know about this?"

Borz smiled, and replied candidly, "Had you actually been LISTENING during Cid's history lessons, you would have KNOWN about the Battle of Media."

"I was listening…" Midas said defensively, "Just not very carefully…"

"Anyway… go get Creed, and let's get out of here." Tamara ordered, "Seeing this place so… empty… is giving me the creeps."

"All right… all right…" Midas said, slowly working his way down the hill, trying to keep his balance on the slick grass and considerable downgrade. Miraculously, he succeeded without falling flat on his face even once, something he took great pride in, yet his outward appearance suggesting that he had expected it.

Taking a deep breath, Midas prepared to meet Creed. Mere months ago, Creed was trying to get Midas to kill him. Now, the Red Mage turned Summoner didn't know WHAT to expect.

Without further hesitation, Midas made the mental connection.

"About time you got here." Creed commented dryly as his consciousness merged with the monk's.

"What do you mean, about time?" Midas asked.

Creed sighed, and answered, "I can finally leave these accommodations that Karma so graciously set up for me."

"Wait… you KNEW you could leave this shell whenever you could?" Midas howled.

"Well, I could… yet, I could not." Creed replied, "Not without you to lead the way. You're the hero… not me."

"What?" Midas asked incredulously. "What does being a hero have ANYTHING to do with it?"

Creed told him… about the Battle of Media, and Creed's subsequent rescue 15 years later. Midas listened intently to the story of a young man who he had never known.

"I was supposed to be you, Midas. I was SUPPOSED to be the young hero. Yet… I just wasn't up to the bill. I couldn't handle the responsibility of being a hero. That's your job now." Creed admitted sourly.

Midas shook his head slowly. "Do you think this has ANYTHING to do with fame and heroics?"

"What is it about, then?"

"This is about doing the right thing. I couldn't care less if no one remembered my name after all this is done. But SOMEONE needs to set this world right again, and there is no one else who can."

Midas regarded Creed sternly. "Do you KNOW what Media has become? It's nothing more than a graveyard. I know that deep down, even with all the bad memories this place spawns in you, you still consider this place your home. I can't believe you allowed Karma do what she has done to your home."

"What could I have done alone?" Creed protested. "Karma would have ripped me apart."

"Who said you needed to challenge Karma? Didn't I just say this isn't about heroics?" Midas fumed, "You could have given aid to all those suffering. There were so many things you could have done… so much you could have said…"

Suddenly, Creed was ashamed, "Well… when you put it that way…"

Midas sighed, "I suppose I have no right to be angry with you, though. It wasn't like I was the most understanding leader, was I?"

Creed chuckled, "It was hell at times just working under you, with the way that I felt."

"Well… I don't want you working under me any longer. I need you working BESIDE me. We're all in this mess together, and that's how we're gonna get out of it. This is as much your goal as it is mine, as it is EVERYBODY'S." Midas stated proudly, "I don't need followers, I need allies. Which one are you?"

Creed wavered uncertainly. "All right… I'm with you." Then the monk grinned maliciously, "But be warned… I'm gonna probably have a lot to gripe about now that you've given me rights to air them."

"I'm looking forward to your input." Midas concluded, sticking out his hand. "Now, can we get OUT of here?"

__

Moments later…

"My legs feel like lead." Creed complained.

"It's an aftereffect of Karma's draining of your Trance Aura." Midas explained, "By the time we've returned to the Outlaw camp, you should be fine."

It was at that moment, once Creed was free of his prison, that Midas caught hint of ANOTHER life aura nearby. But this one wasn't… human…

_It's an Eidolon… another Dark Eidolon… _Hades said in a tone that Midas would have sworn was a gasp.

'ANOTHER Dark Eidolon? I thought all of them were on your island.' Midas replied.

_We weren't ALL banished to the same place._ Hades explained as if it was something that should have been common knowledge._ There are OTHER Dark Eidolon prisons, and one of them is nearby… _Hades then drew Midas's attention downward. _It's… underground?_

'Let's find out, shall we?' Midas challenged. He regarded his allies again, and said, "Tamara, Borz, take Creed and give me some room. I've got a hole to dig."

"Excuse me?" Tamara asked. "I think there are slightly more important things on our agenda than making dirt piles."

"Trust me on this one, okay?" Midas asked again. "Just back off a ways."

The three somewhat reluctantly complied. Once Midas felt they were at a safe distance, he put his left palm to his forehead. Hopefully he could keep this Eidolon in check. He knew how much trouble Yura had at times, and the Eidolons she possessed were supposedly rather docile.

_Ah… but Yura didn't have me as insurance. _Hades reminded. _There isn't an Eidolon out there who would DARE disobey you. Besides, I think the Eidolons that have aligned with you kinda like you._

Dawdling no longer, Midas rose his hand to the sky, calling out the name of the Dragon King, Bahamut. With a bright flash, the Eidolon's immense form appeared in the sky above. Midas heard Tamara's yelp of surprise, that melted into a gasp of awe as the dragon spit a flaming ball of pure energy at the point Midas had targeted, disappearing into thin air upon completion of the task. Like a hot knife through softened butter, the burst burned a gaping pit into the ground, so deep that the bottom was not even visible to Borz's acute sight.

"Damn… remind me not to get on your bad side anymore, Midas." Creed said weakly as he stared down the freshly dug pit.

_Yeah… it's down there… _Hades commented. _Why don't you send Phantom to go down and find the Eidolon Jewel? I don't think anyone else would survive the fall._

'Agreed.' Midas concurred, calling forth the ghostly essence of the Dark Eidolon in question. Phantom unerringly disappeared down the hole, emerging five minutes later with two large dark jewels in its clutches. Handing over the objects, Phantom returned to the Astral plane.

_Oh… this is nice… _Hades said in marvel. _You hold in your hands two VERY powerful Dark Eidolons. Leviathan can submerge whole cities with waves that stand as tall as mountains. The other one is Odin… his sword can cleave ARMIES in two._

Familiar with the ritual, Midas allowed the essence of the Dark Eidolons to align with him. With Hades backing him, there were few objections from the pair, and they quickly got in line with their brethren. He sincerely hoped that his newest acquisitions lived up to Hades' billing.

__

Days later… Outlaw camp.

Judging from the activity around Micho's airship, Midas judged it was either ready to go, or very close to it. This assumption was confirmed when Micho, covered in grease and metal shavings, rushed up to him. With a cocky grin, the large mechanic said, "The airship is ready to go. All you need to do is say the word."

"The word?" A deep, bullish voice echoed, and the earth began to shake with the arrival of two burly minotaurs. "I don't get it… what word?"

"It's a figure of speech, dimwit." Sacred shouted to his brother. "Not that I've ever SEEN speech's figure…"

Midas dropped his head into his hands, and muttered, "Not again…"

Creed pursed his lips, and asked, "Who are those clowns… or do I even want to know?"

"I… know who they are…" Borz commented. "Fredros taught me about those… FREAKS!"

"Hey, who are you calling a freak?" Minotaur grumbled, "This is coming from a diminutive throw rug!"

"Midas… get everyone on the airship. I'll keep our friends busy." Borz wriggled out the remainder of his mage garb, and began a bullet flight towards the two demi-Eidolons.

"BORZ! What in hell are you doing!" Midas shouted, but the question went unheeded. Amazingly, the moogle mage was actually holding his own against the two behemoths, flying circles around the deadly clubs trying to bludgeon the tiny creature.

Cid clicked his tongue, and with a smug voice, explained, "There were once MANY minotaurs that lived in the jungle regions of the world, fighting over territory with the moogles, who ALSO preferred that ecological region. Over the eons, moogles adapted to counter the minotaurs' greater size and strength. The result are the moogles you see today; small, agile, fast… and magically capable."

_That may be true. _Hades warned. _But Sacred and Minotaur are not NORMAL minotaurs by any means. Your little moogle friend will eventually tire, while it is doubtful the two brain trusts he's fighting will as quickly._

'Are you suggesting that I give him a hand, Hades?' Midas thought smugly.

_See? You ARE a smart fellow after all._

Midas drew his sword, purple flames igniting on the blade's surface. "Tamara, Creed, gather up the survivors of the camp, and lead them onto the airship. Borz and I will give you ALL the time you need."

Without objection (almost surprisingly) the knight and monk set about their task, and Midas jumped into the fray. The two lumbering bull-men were so occupied with trying to take down the elusive moogle that they didn't notice the Dark Summoner right away.

Midas made them regret that ignorance in a hurry. Calling forth the power that he had fused with, he summoned forth one of Hades' skills. "Dark Matter!" Midas shouted as his hands burst forth, and a large wave of black energy flew out of his palms, engulfing the two beasts in its overpowering wake. The forceful surge finally dissipated, and the two minotaurs tumbled to a stop almost half a kilometer away.

To even Hades' surprise, it didn't remove the threat of the behemoths. They stirred after a moment's pause, and slowly got to their hoofed feet.

_Karma's OBVIOUSLY given them a little extra punch upon freeing those two. Not even THOSE creeps would have normally survived that blast._

Sacred grinned maliciously, and smashed his club onto the ground, causing the earth to split and spark with magical power. Taken by surprise, Midas was hit full on with the blow, throwing him on his back.

_Sorry… forgot to warn you about that one… _Hades apologized. Before Midas could stand, Sacred was standing over Midas, club poised to turn the Dark Summoner's head into puree. Fortunately, Midas was able to roll away and to his feet just before the weapon struck. Midas then attacked, but Sacred showed an agility not known to his kind, easily parrying the blow away.

Borz was having a slightly easier time with Minotaur, but not much. The moogle was losing his speed advantage, fatigue slowly setting in, and he was also running dangerously low on the magic power that was keeping the fight even.

Hades was obviously getting a little frustrated, and he advised Midas. _I think it's time we got a little serious, no?_

'You read my mind.' Midas punned. Thus began a blistering series of summons, starting with Phantom. When Midas and Borz suddenly turned invisible, it took the two demi-Eidolons off their stride. By the time their other senses kicked in, and they were able to locate their adversaries, Cerberus had arrived. Suddenly the two minotaurs were battling enemies that were not only drastically faster, they weren't readily visible.

From there, one of Midas's latest allies was called to the fray. A large blue serpent appeared, and with a high pitched roar, sent a massive tidal wave to clean out the trash. As Sacred and Minotaur recovered from that attack, Bahamut soared above where Leviathan had disappeared, and ripped a series of searing orbs of energy towards the two minotaurs.

When Bahamut's attack died away, the two demi-Eidolons were definitely rattled and reeling. The assault might have continued, but then Tamara called out to Midas and Borz. She dumped a small rope ladder off the railing of the airship as it slowly began to part with the earth, and the pair of heroes rushed to climb aboard. Borz simply flew right onto the deck as Midas climbed up the rungs of the ladder, swinging onto the deck.

They then looked down as the forms of Sacred and Minotaur were becoming smaller as the ship gained altitude. Creed then squinted, and asked as the two demi-Eidolons mulled below them, "What are they doing?"

"I'm not too sure…" Borz replied, "Wait… their gonna…!"

Borz was cut off as Minotaur took a boost from Sacred's hands, making a great leap at the airship. The demi-Eidolon managed to grab two vertical beams of the railing, and began to pull himself up onto the deck.

Borz then approached the minotaur casually, stopping to pick up a hammer that had been left on the deck. Staring the snarling behemoth eye to eye, Borz then grinned sadistically, and with one quick swing, Borz bopped Minotaur in the head with the hammer.

Instinctively, Minotaur slapped his hands over the impact point, and for a brief moment seemed to hang in the air as he realized what he had just done, then plummeted to the ground below.

Borz turned around, and shook his head in disgust. "Some things NEVER change. Minotaurs are STILL as dumb as bricks."

Meanwhile, Tamara approached Midas from behind, stealthily wrapping her arms around his waist. She then whispered softly, "I think I know where you want to go next."

Midas repositioned himself, and quickly stole a kiss off Tamara's lips before any attention was drawn to the pair. Pulling away, he retorted, "And you're probably right." He craned his neck to the rudder wheel, and shouted to Micho, who had taken up steering, "Micho! Take us to the Coran Pass. There's someone we need to meet there!"

****

End Scene Five


	6. Men of Honor

FINAL FANTASY: INQUISITION ****

FINAL FANTASY: INQUISITION

By Thomas Knapp

****

Act Five- Scene Six

One thing that Midas REALLY liked the airship for was a significantly smoother ride. The 'waves of the sky' seemed to be much less imposing than the waves of the water.

Micho laughed when Midas commented on that, and replied heartily, "Aye… right now they may just be lad, but during a windstorm, you may wish you were elsewhere."

Another thing Midas noted about the airship was that they were able to take a more direct route at a considerably faster speed than a sailing vessel, and was able to make much better time to the North Continent.

Tamara was glad that Midas wasn't getting seasick… but wasn't glad that she seemed to. She would occasionally suffer intense queasiness on and off the last couple days, suddenly flashing out with a small pang of pain on occasion. Lately, however, the condition was getting worse, until just now when the pang nearly made her stumble. Resisting the urge to vomit, she requested to Midas that they take a short visit in Hamil.

"Why?" Midas asked concernedly.

"There… are some people I want to make sure are alright." She explained. That statement wasn't TOTALLY false.

"I suppose we can do that." Midas replied, then added softly, "Just don't be writing me any letters about how you decided to stick around with Lord Sabol."

With a small peck on his cheek, Tamara found that an easy promise to make. Without further ado, Micho made the course correction, and gingerly set the airship to a rest outside Hamil.

"Just wait here." Tamara ordered, "It shouldn't take me long." She then climbed down the rope ladder, and bounded inside the city.

Creed slipped over to Midas side, and said, "There's something fishy about this visit."

Midas felt somewhat inclined to agree, "She's tried to hide it, but something's been bothering her as of late. From her actions, it didn't appear like she wanted to talk about it, so I didn't press the issue."

It was at this point that Borz joined the impromptu meeting, "Are you talking about Tamara? I saw her on the trip here… she didn't look too good. I can follow her if you'd like."

Midas was somewhat torn by this suggestion. On one hand, he trusted Tamara to tell him if anything was seriously bothering her, but on the other, he wanted to make sure everything was fine. Finally his protective nature kicked in, and he said to Borz, "All right… just keep your distance."

"I won't let you down, Midas!" Borz chirped, a little too happily for Midas's tastes.

The Dark Summoner pursed his lips, and added, "Hang on, little guy. I think I have something that can help you on this little espionage mission… Veil of Shadows…" The arcane words summoned the Dark Eidolon Phantom, and it rendered Borz's tiny form totally invisible.

"Okay! Good thinking, Midas!" Borz said, "I'll be back in a while! Ta ta!"

__

Inside Hamil…

Borz found that he kinda liked being invisible. No one panicked about him being a moogle… but on the other hand, he noted no one noticed him at all.

It had taken some keen vision and considerable time to locate Tamara, but he finally noticed her through the window of one rather large building. Judging from the number of weak and ill, he guessed it to be some sort of clinic.

'Why would Tamara be going to a hospital? Maybe she knows a doctor?' Borz thought, and fluttered over to the window in question. He kept his gaze firmly on Tamara as the swinging doors to the waiting room opened.

"Tamara… I have the results you wanted." The man who burst through, wearing a white coat and smock. said.

"Thank you, Reginald. Once again, I thank you for examining me so promptly." Judging from the way Tamara used the doctor's first name, it suggested that Borz's suspicion was right.

"Think nothing of it. There's precious little I can do for most of the people here anyway." Doctor Reginald commented. "I'm not sure if you want to hear this… but the tests came up positive…"

Tamara gasped, and replied, "Oh… no…"

The doctor nodded sadly, "The symptoms are concurrent with some of the more troubling cases we have on record. Severe nausea, cramping along the abdominal region, minor internal bleeding… I think your high level of activity might be a primary cause of this."

"Is there something we can do about it?" Tamara asked, almost desperate. Borz's eyes widened in concern.

"I'm afraid not. I have an herbal remedy here that will quell the symptoms, but in a couple months… it really won't matter…"

In a blind panic, Borz zipped away from the window, flying as fast as his wings could carry him back to the airship. He located Midas, who was still standing next to Creed patiently, and while still invisible shouted, "MIDAS! MIDAS! IT'S TERRIBLE! TERRIBLE I TELL YOU!"

Midas whirled around, trying to locate the invisible moogle. "Whoa, take it easy. Where are you?"

"Behind you." Borz instructed, and hovered in place while Midas removed the enchantment. When visible again, Borz began, trying to keep his beating heart in place. "Midas… Tamara wasn't just visiting ANY old friend in Hamil. She was visiting a DOCTOR."

"A doctor? Do you know why?" Midas queried.

"She was EXAMINED… the doctor told her she was SICK!"

"How do you know this?" Creed demanded.

"I was right outside the window when he told her. HE SAYS SHE ONLY HAS A COUPLE MONTHS!"

The news caused Midas to back away, almost stumbling over the railing when he did so. Stunned, he managed to mutter, "There was a terrible plague raging through Cairos when I rescued Tamara… Could she have gotten infected?"

The silence on the deck of the airship reflected Midas's mood. He suddenly felt empty, completely drained of energy. He slumped over to the stairway to the sleeping quarters, and ordered, "I'm… going to lie down. When Tamara gets here, tell her that I need to speak with her."

"I'll make sure it gets done." Creed affirmed.

Midas pretty much stumbled down the steps to the lower decks, and drug himself to his bunk. Throwing himself onto the mattress, he let his tears woo him to sleep…

__

Some time later…

He was roused when he felt a hand gently tapping his shoulder, and Tamara's voice asking, "Midas? Creed said you wanted to talk to me. Midas?"

After the expected ten seconds that Midas required to become coherently alert, he recognized that he wasn't sure he was ready to talk to Tamara at this point… especially about what Borz had gleaned.

"It's nothing TERRIBLY important." Midas flat out lied. Of COURSE it was important. Hades noted Midas's reluctance, and chastised. _In my experience watching human affairs from afar, I've noted that the longer one holds back the truth, the more it hurts when the truth comes out._

Tamara dropped her head, and said, "Well… I have something important to tell you…"

At that moment, Midas interrupted. He had decided to take Hades' advice. _For once… _The Eidolon Lord quipped. "Tamara… I know about what you did in Hamil. I had Borz tail you because I was worried."

"You did?" Tamara gaped.

Midas jumped to his feet, grabbing Tamara by the shoulders. "I was worried about you, Tamara. Everyone was telling me how you had seemed under the weather, and I… didn't want to think you were hiding something from me."

Tamara had the beginnings of tears in her eyes. "You aren't… mad at me?"

"Of course not!" Midas answered. Where was she getting all this guilt from? "I should have been more careful. But don't worry, I'll take care of you, however long it may be."

She bit her lips nervously, and added, "I want to continue with all of you. Don't make me stay here and worry."

"I wouldn't dream of it." Midas replied with a soothing smile, embracing the knight as he did so. "We're in this together until the end."

Tamara was so happy at that moment that she began to wonder why she thought Midas would be upset about what had happened…

__

The next morning…

"Here we are at long last!" Micho hollered over the wind. "Next stop, Coran Pass! All adventurers of grand renown must disembark."

Tamara whispered to Midas, "Is he going to do this EVERY time we have to stop for one of our allies?"

"I hope not…" Creed grumbled as he unrolled the ladder, "Or he's going to be steering this ship through his ass."

The four slowly made their way down to the ladder, and onto the soft earth of the Coran Pass. Midas wondered if the land still had the stain of his brethren's blood. He didn't let the past dwell too long. Unlike Tamara and Creed, he had a pretty good idea where in the pass Trigger was imprisoned. Borz pointed up to one of the lower ledges on the mountains flanking each side of the narrow pass, confirming Midas's hypothesis. Barely visible from their position was the top of one of Karma's special cocoons.

"All right, people. We got some climbing to do." Midas ordered, pulling out the climbing ropes he had figured they would need from his backpack. Aside to Tamara, he whispered, "Do you think you're up to this?"

"Yes." Tamara answered, "The remedy that my friend gave me has done wonders."

"Okay. I just don't want you to overdo it."

It wasn't a particularly difficult climb, especially when Midas got a bolt of inspiration. Halfway to the ledge, Tamara noted that the weight beneath her suddenly wasn't there. In a panic, she whirled around to find Midas… only to see a free dangling support link.

Glancing further down the cliff in panicked terror, it turned to puzzlement when Midas wasn't ANYWHERE in sight, not even in a broken mess at the foot of the mountain.

"By the god above…" Creed muttered, drawing Tamara's attention. His hair was disheveled, and he was gripping his handholds so hard the knuckles were turning white. Borz flittered back into view, gasping. "Geez… caught that thing's draft… blew me right off into no-man's land."

That exchange didn't help Tamara any. Finally, Midas's voice called out to them… from above. The three of them glanced up, and at the ledge, sitting atop a large 8 legged stallion, right behind a armored figure wearing a horned helmet, was Midas. "I sorta figured that Odin could help us out here. That's one impressive horse of yours, sir."

The Eidolon muttered something that didn't sound ENTIRELY like thanks for the compliment. Midas slid off the steed, and Odin disappeared. Midas secured another long length of rope from his pack to the ledge, and used it to aid the others in their climb.

"You could have suggested the Eidolons BEFORE we started climbing." Creed growled as he stretched out muscles not trained for defying gravity.

"Honestly, it didn't occur to me until I was halfway up, and by then it was too late to really gather a consensus. Besides… I doubt more than I could have sat back there. Well… Borz COULD have sat in my lap… and…"

His thoughtful analysis was interrupted by Tamara's sly grin. _I think SHE'D rather be the one to sit in your lap. _Hades commented suggestively.

'I gathered.' Midas finished with a mental chuckle, then got down to business once again. "If you all will just be willing to keep an eye out for any… company, I'll get Trigger to leave his little hideaway."

Placing his hand on the cocoon, Midas called out to probably his most trusted ally. He could ALWAYS count on Trigger to be there, even if the ninja was rarely in anyone's line of sight. Midas was confident that this wouldn't be too difficult.

"Go away." The ninja demanded, "My duty has been done for me. My goal in life is complete. Leave me to my more than due peace."

"Your… due peace?" Midas asked, "What are you talking about?"

"The mission that gave me reason to continue has ended. What I had set out to do has been done. I am no longer needed."

"Of COURSE you're needed, Trigger. If ANYONE could realize how important…"

"NO MORE!" The ninja screamed. "My sole reason to continue living has been fulfilled, and not even by my hand. I strive to continue NO LONGER. Let me finish my last moments in peace."

__

Meanwhile…

When Tamara first heard the voice in her head, she simply thought she was imagining things. The second time she heard it, she thought Creed or Borz were playing some trick. The THIRD time she heard it, she began to question her sanity.

_Let me assure you, you are not going insane._

"Who are you?" Tamara demanded.

Creed raised an eyebrow and asked quizzically, "Who are you talking to?"

_Although if you keep talking to me OTHERS are going to start thinking YOU'RE insane. Just thinking will suffice for me to understand you. But to answer your question, I am Hades._

'You're the Eidolon Midas fused with.'

_Yes… that I am. Before you ask, I'M not even totally sure how I can talk to you. Fusing with a mortal is new even to me. It appears that I don't know all the rules yet._

'Okay… which brings up the next question. Why are you talking to me?'

_Your boyfriend is having a little trouble in there. From what I was able to glean from Midas's mind earlier, you and the ninja in there are somewhat close. Perhaps the two of you can convince our trapped friend that there is more he has to do._

'What do you need me to do?'

_Just touch Midas somehow, but keep it clean, young lady, and I SHOULD be able to focus your essence THROUGH Midas, and into their conversation._

With a deep breath, Tamara stepped forward, ignoring the protests of a confused Creed and Borz…

__

Back in the cocoon…

The conversation had pretty much hit a dead stop. Trigger was completely adamant that his job was finished, and every time Midas even STARTED to suggest otherwise was silenced with repeated demands for solitude.

When Tamara's mental touch phased into the conversation, Midas had to do a slight double take. "How…?"

"I'll explain later." Tamara whispered, then out loud added, "From what I understand, it looks like our old friend is giving us some trouble."

"Why won't you get it in your heads?" Trigger demanded, "My job is done."

"So… THAT'S what it's been all about, killing my father? And now that he's dead, you have no more reason to continue?""

"Exactly."

Tamara snorted, "Well, I don't buy that for a minute. You spent 5 years that you COULD have spent hunting down my father living in the Outlands, helping raid and ransack the supplies that those in that wasteland needed to live. If your life was all about Gregorian, then why were you doing what you did?"

Before Trigger could answer the question, Tamara continued, "I think it's because you were more concerned with helping those in need than an assassination. I think I can also tell you WHY you are using my father's death as a reason to no longer continue."

"And WHY is that?" Trigger asked, mimicking Tamara's tone of voice.

"Because you saw the same thing I saw just before you wound up here. You saw in your eyes the man who was once your friend, stripped away of his hatred and power. The fact that you wanted to kill that… what he was… made you SICK."

She glared at Trigger, but he had turned his eyes away somewhat shamefully. "Now you're afraid that you can't face the person who had done what you almost did yourself. You are ashamed that you almost became a rat like Tarsis."

"I…" Trigger began, but found he couldn't continue.

Midas picked up where the knight had left off. "You don't prove that you're different by sitting here. You prove how much better you are by fighting with us against them. You once stood for everyone who was oppressed by a higher power. Well, THAT job isn't done yet."

In conclusion, Tamara added, "Besides… my father, and your old friend, gave his life to give us a chance to turn the tables one more time. Are you willing to waste that?"

In response, Trigger approached. While Midas couldn't ever PROVE it, he was certain the ninja was smiling.

"I suppose I'm not." Trigger commented. "What the hell? After all this… one more time in the breach can't be that much more to ask of myself."

****

End Scene Six


	7. The Absent Minded Professor

FINAL FANTASY: INQUISITION

FINAL FANTASY: INQUISITION By Thomas Knapp 

Act Five- Scene Seven 

"Can we go get Harmon next?" Micho asked."It's sorta been bugging me that I've left him hanging, so to speak."

"You know where Harmon is?" Midas queried in reply.

"I sure do." Micho affirmed."I've spent every morning ritual of the last three months staring into his cold, blank stare.I promised him that I'd come back as soon as possible with the help he needed."

Midas at first seemed somewhat torn, but it was Creed that stepped forward."Right.Let's get the brainiac.Besides, he's pretty much on our way."

The Dark Summoner shrugged, and said wryly,"Well then… I suppose the decision has been made.Carry on."

Tamara's eyebrows raised somewhat, and she regarded the form of her significant other, striding to the lower decks.Perhaps the others had not noticed it, but she HAD quickly recognized the underlying biting tone that Midas's voice carried… venom that had been slowly creeping out into his interactions with others over the last day.

Likely Trigger had heard it to, for the ninja motioned with his head for Tamara to follow Midas to the lower decks.Trigger, unlike the others of the group, recognized the budding relationship between Midas and Tamara almost instantly.No doubt he figured that if ANYONE was going to get to the heart of Midas's underlying animosity, it would be Tamara.

With a slight nod, she confirmed to Trigger that she would indeed proceed with the ninja's request.Tamara casually stepped down the thin stairway to the crew quarters, and strode purposefully to Midas bunk.

Rapping on the door silently, she didn't wait for Midas to respond, opening the door smoothly inside.The Dark Summoner had his back to her, and he appeared a little rattled by her impromptu appearance.

"I'm sorry… did I disturb you?" Tamara apologized.

"No…" Midas said."I was just deep in thought, and didn't hear you come in until you opened the door."

"I see." Tamara said, slowly slipping the door shut behind her, and taking a seat next to Midas, shoulders touching.She leaned forward, and planted a gentle kiss on the young man's cheek.

"Be careful…" Midas warned, "Anyone could come down here right now."

Tamara playfully ran a finger across Midas's armored chest."Trigger was the one who sent me down here.I doubt he'll let any unwelcome visitors intrude."She then pulled away."Not that it really matters.I didn't come here to fool around, anyway.Trigger and I have noticed that you've been getting awfully antagonized lately."

"What is THAT supposed to mean?"

"THAT right there." Tamara pointed out."A lot of little things have been getting to you lately.You aren't normally so sour."

"I guess it's the pressure." Midas admitted."I've got a lot on my mind."

"I know… and we're just trying to help you carry your burden.Just like how you were willing to help all of us.Like how you are helping me with…"

Midas silenced Tamara by putting his index finger to her lips."Thanks.I'm glad for your concern.I'll try and be more sociable.Put on a brave face and all."

The Knight whispered, "You don't need to be so brave around me… I'm here for you."

"I might need your support in time." Midas acknowledged in an equally quiet voice."It's only gonna get tougher the further along we go."

The Former Titan Factory, Artica… 

_ _

"Of COURSE this is where Harmon would be." Creed noted.

Micho agreed."That pile of rubble that we managed to salvage together was arguably the most important part of Harmon's life.Before this place became the Titan factory, Harmon designed literally HUNDREDS of devices and inventions that he thought would help people all around the world."

"I can imagine…" Creed mused."The guy always had some crazy idea running through his beat up skull.Fortunately, he often FORGOT them seconds after he thought them up.He would sometimes fawn over an idea that he called a… Kum-pute-er… or something like that.I was never able to totally follow what he said it would do.All I could gather was that he seemed to think it could revolutionize the way we lived."

Midas shook his head in disbelief."Looks like the two of you really bonded while roomed together."

"Well…when you're crowded into what would normally be a closet with someone else… I guess you either have to get along, or kill each other.Besides, Harmon was a pretty laid back guy.Didn't make many judgements on people either.Needless to say, I kinda like that trait."

"I suppose you would, of anybody." Midas stated as he motioned for Creed to climb down off the side of the airship first.The rest of the team filtered down the ladder (with the exception of Borz, who simply flew down) soon after.

Micho was last, and then he quickly took the leading, taking them through the patchwork repairs made on the devastated building.In what was the main production hall, now nothing more than two-and-a-half walls with no ceiling, was Harmon, trapped in the increasingly and depressingly familiar green shell.

"Do your thing, Midas." Creed almost ordered."My last visit here was slightly less than pleasant…"

Then a bullish voice interrupted, "And your second one is gonna be worse!"

The thundering of hoofed feet stormed into the collapsed hall.There was not a soul within a mile radius that didn't know what was coming.With a frustrated sigh, Tamara muttered, "Not again…"

Sacred squeezed barely squeezed through the doorway a split second before Minotaur smashed through the wall to the entry's left.The impact didn't even faze the large Demi-Eidolon, but that didn't come to ANYBODY'S surprise.

"How in the depths of hell did you two get here?" Borz asked painfully.He was not keen on another scuffle with the beastmen.

"Well… it WAS quite a swim." Sacred admitted.

"But we were told to stop you at all costs." Minotaur finished, "We were told to make sure that you didn't mess with Karma's plans."

Midas had been on edge for some time, and the appearance of the two minotaurs was simply too much to handle.It was bad enough that everything in his life was doomed to fall apart.And while Minotaur and Sacred really weren't directly related to that, the fact was the Demi-Eidolons had simply been getting on his nerves, and the two were in the wrong place at the wrong time.

Hades sensed the sudden surge of power._Ooooh… I like…_

Tamara had looked over to Midas for some indication as to what to do, and that's when she saw the first white fingers of energy that symbolized the beginnings of a Trance aura.

Tamara knew first hand the frightening power that Midas possessed while in Battle Trance.She also had witnessed the awe-inspiring force that he commanded in the Dark Eidolons.The prospect of those two powerful energies working at once was enough to make her take several steps back in pause.

Before any of his allies could react, Midas charged forward, now fully under the Trance effects.His first target was Minotaur.For a brief moment, the Demi-Eidolon paused as he tried to analyze the Dark Summoner approaching.

That pause proved to be quite painful.

Midas's burning sword slashed upward with a blur, faster than even the mighty bull-man could react to.It cut a burning swath through Minotaur's chin, and lower lip, burning as it traveled, leaving a menacing wound on the creature's face.

In horrified reaction, Sacred swung down with his mammoth club to crush the impudent human.Midas countered, and with a strength that no mortal should have been able to possess, parried the blow with such forced that it was Sacred that stumbled backwards.

Pressing his advantage, Midas leaped, sword coming down in the process.Stunned by the previous exchange, Sacred simply could not defend against the coming blow.Flaming steel ripped flesh, severed tendons and ligaments, and split through bone, followed by Sacred's club arm hitting the cracked concrete floor with a sickening thud.The minotaur screamed in agonizing pain, free hand clutching the cauterized stump.Uncaring, Midas struck again, slashing the Demi-Eidolon from ear to ear, slicing both eyeballs into two.

"BROTHER!" Minotaur screamed with somewhat of a lisp from his earlier wound, and came to the defense of his sibling, only to find himself the new recipient of Midas's offensive.

At first it was an ear, chopped off with one swift strike, then the other.Minotaur's free hand followed.Leaping over the stunned and wounded creature, Midas landed in a crouch, then spun around, slicing through Minotaur's right leg, severing the hamstring.When Minotaur fell to one knee, Midas spun back to the creature's front, and started beating the reeling beast with the hilt of his sword.

After raining a relentless barrage on the Demi-Eidolon's head.Midas grabbed the battered monster by the long hair at the top of its head.Crimson blood flowed liberally from Minotaur's mouth, the monster's right eye swollen shut painfully.The beast's jaw hung loosely, most likely broken in several places.With a scowl that promised no mercy,Midas plunged his ignited blade just below Minotaur's ribcage.With a barely noticeable slash, he neatly severed the minotaur's spinal column.

Before Minotaur had lifelessly crumpled face first on the ground, Midas had turned his attention back to Sacred, who was blindly staggering around the wide hall.Midas raised his left hand, and called upon Hades' power, once again summoning the Dark Matter.

This time, the wounded creature didn't fare nearly as well.It was likely that Hades' attack was augmented by Midas's trance, and it sent the minotaur tumbling helplessly in it's all encompassing wake.Large chunks of skin were ripped from Sacred's body, only to be disintegrated in the tidal energy surrounding it.Sacred was cast out of the hall through one of the remaining walls, crashing to the ground in a blackened, charred heap.Sacred twitched twice, then stopped moving altogether.

His face twisted in fury, Midas screamed in frustration, "STAY DOWN THIS TIME!" With the threat abated, Midas's Trance dispelled. The Dark Summoner inhaled heavily, gathering what had just occurred.His anger melted away into a mix of fatigue, disgust, and just all around ill temper.Walking slowly passed the motionless group, he said in frustration, with a hint of weariness, "Let's get Harmon, and get out of here, all right?"

Midas did not seem to want to discuss the events that had just transpired, and everyone else decided that pressing the issue at the moment probably wasn't the best move.Silently, almost fearfully, they followed Midas to where Harmon's shell hovered.

As Midas prepared to touch the cocoon, Creed finally broke the silence."Midas… I don't know how Tamara did it… but I was wondering if I could do the talking here."

_It might be a good idea.Hades advised.__You aren't in top form at the moment, physically OR mentally._

_"All right, Creed." Midas acknowledged, albeit reluctantly."Just put your hand on my shoulder."_

The monk complied, and for a brief moment his vision went black, only to be filled with the visage of Harmon before him.To his left, Midas sat cross-legged, but it didn't appear like the Dark Summoner planned to contribute anything to the meeting.

"Creed?Midas?" Harmon said in surprise, "While I am glad to see you…"

"Can it." Creed growled, "We're getting out of here."

"But…"

"No 'buts' about it.I'm not going have you moping about in this little hole.If I had to leave, then so do you."

"But…" Harmon tried again.

"You obviously aren't understanding me, are you?I'm not about to go fighting Karma while she has your energy at her beck and call.I don't want you to be taking the heat while the rest of us kick around that power-hungry bitch."

"WILL YOU KEEP QUIET AND LISTEN TO ME!" Harmon finally shouted."I was going to tell you…" The Blue Mage suddenly went silent, lips pursed in thought.

"You forgot what you were going to say, didn't you?" Creed accused.

"No… well… yes." Harmon finally said dejectedly.

"Well then, with that out of the way… come on.We've got one more stop to make, and I'd like to make it as soon as possible."

"Hold on…"

"Harmon, you AREN'T going to remember what you were going to say.Just give it up." Creed sighed.

"It's not that…" Harmon explained, "I just want to know why you want me to leave here."

Creed shrugged, and replied, "Hey, you're pretty good in the thick of things.I'd much rather have you lending your skills with us rather than against us." With a embarrassed glance in Midas direction, he added more softly, "And… you're the first real friend I've had in a long time.I don't know how it started, but I found myself actually LIKING being around other people… hell, I even liked trying to understand all that scientific crap you like to spout.When others cast me aside… you liked to be around this cowardly and worthless monk."

Harmon chuckled, "There are MANY things I could use to describe you, Creed, many of them probably less than flattering.Cowardly and worthless are NOT two of them.On the rare times you got over your own suicidal tendencies, you were a decent fellow to be around.Everyone else already had their own friends that they were more inclined towards… I guess it was only logical that we'd form an odd bond of our own."

"Yeah… I suppose that's true… I guess it all started when I played your little servant in Moros." Creed reminisced.

"A role you filled admirably, in my opinion.Have you ever thought of acting as a career?" Harmon commented."You are quite good at keeping a straight face, even when saying COMPLETE falsehoods."

"Who is good at lying?" Creed asked, "What about the time…"

"Don't EVEN go there, friend." Harmon laughed, "I'll NEVER forget…"

Two hours later… 

_ _

Creed smirked, and with uncharacteristic chagrin asked, "All right… that's enough of that.Now that you have totally destroyed my tough guy image before our fearless leader over there, can we get moving?"

Harmon grinned triumphantly, and said, "I suppose we can."Turning their attention to Midas, Harmon said politely, "Midas, we'd like to go home now."

There was no response from the Dark Summoner.

"Midas?" Harmon asked again.

"Midas!" Creed called out.The pair examined the young man, before Harmon finally gave his expert diagnosis…

"Curious… I do believe he's fallen asleep."

End Scene Seven 


	8. Faith in no God

FINAL FANTASY: INQUISITION

FINAL FANTASY: INQUISITION By Thomas Knapp 

Act Five- Scene Eight 

"TARSIS!" Karma bellowed from her chambers in Alexander's Tower.With all due haste, the mercenary rushed up the flights of stairs to where she waited.

"You summoned me, milady?" Tarsis asked genially.

"My son has freed all but one of his allies!Sacred and Minotaur can no longer do your dirty work!" She complained, "I wish to know what you plan to do to make sure Midas goes NO further!"

Tarsis grinned evilly, "Lady Karma, let me assure you… Midas WILL NOT free Fredros.I have waited TOO long to see the former High Priest getting what he deserves.I will not fail you."

"You better not!" Karma warned, "The time for my ascension draws near.We cannot allow ANYTHING to go wrong as the critical moment approaches.I must prepare for my greatest triumph.I leave all events on this… crude, physical realm in your hands."

"I give you my word.You shall succeed, I will INSURE it."

Karma did not reply.Instead, she pushed by Tarsis, and strode up the steps swiftly to the roof of the tower.Tarsis frowned, trying to think of a way to back up his brave words…

Above Wodensland… 

Midas silently peered over the deck as the airship continued to try and find a decent place to land.Finally reaching his limit, he asked, "Harmon, this thing looks like a ship…Why can't we just take to the water, and pull up on a shore?"

Harmon regarded the former Red Mage like Midas was the foremost idiot on the face of the earth.Slowly, Harmon said, "This vessel is designed to handle high wind speeds.This means that there are tiny cracks in each plank of the hull to allow air to move through rather than make its own way.If we were to touch down on the surface, we would take on water in a frightening hurry."

"All right!" Midas threw up his hands in frustration, "Forget I said ANYTHING!"He then slouched against the rail again, visibly sulking.

"You said something?" Harmon asked quizzically, scratching his head.

With an anguished howl, Midas retreated below decks, his booted feet loudly echoing through the corridor, and to the deck above.

Perturbed by Midas behavior, he quickly spoke to Creed."Why has Midas been acting so agitated all of a sudden?"

Creed scoffed, "What do you mean, all of a sudden?He's been like this for a while."

Borz nodded, "You shoulda seen what he did to those two beast men Eidolons before we rescued you.He was not himself at all.True, he was under Trance, but even then…"

"I've never witnessed him THAT violent." Tamara finished, striding over to the impromptu meeting."Midas has a lot of things on this mind, and he obviously isn't too keen on discussing what's bothering him with us." She looked across the deck to the staircase leading down, and added to herself, 'But I think I can guess…'

One hour later… 

_ _

Micho finally found a place to set the flying craft down, but Midas didn't seem particularly pleased even with that, mumbling something about letting every possible adversary on the entire set of islands know they were there.

As it was, they had to land far on the other side of the island from where Fredros likely was, and it was very likely that Karma would have EVERY available defense ready.No one doubted that the Dragoon was going to sit back idly anymore.

"What is your problem, Midas?" Tamara finally demanded, "You've been completely anal ever since we saw Wodensland on the horizon."

Midas whirled about, fist clenching impatiently, "Because I don't think we should be here!"

The ensuing silence said a lot.No one could honestly believe what had just been said."That's utterly preposterous." Harmon finally noted, "If we challenge Karma while she has possession of Fredros's white magic, we might NEVER succeed in defeating her."

"Hold on, guys." Borz interrupted, "Midas SORTA has a point."

Now the stunned attention was turned to the moogle mage."I mean… Fredros had dedicated his life to Alexander.Now… it turns out that Alexander was the one responsible for all the trouble we've had.I don't know if it is fair to drag Fredros into a world where everything he's ever stood for… was a lie."

This put a new scope onto the discussion.It was evident that only a couple people had thought of that.Midas decided to let them think that was his main reason for hesitation.

_Your hesitation is… understandable.Hades stated simply.__To complete your goal, you must…_

_'I KNOW what I must do, Hades.' Midas interceded with a mental hiss, 'Even if I don't like it.My personal desires must take a back seat to the many.'_

Speaking up, Midas said, "Regardless, Borz… we have to at least try.HOWEVER, I think all off us will agree not to put as much pressure on him as we have on each other."

The rest of the party nodded in agreement.As they prepared to press on, the sound of a screaming moogle came closer and closer to their position.From the underbrush to their north, the moogle in question burst into the clearing at full speed.

Coming to a surprisingly agile stop directly in front of Borz, it began rapidly chattering, mouth moving so fast that quickly Midas wasn't able to tell which "Po" went with which "Ku".

Finally, Borz flipped out, and he began panicking just as violently as the moogle talking to him."NO!This isn't true!It simply ISN'T!"

"What isn't true?" Creed asked suspiciously.

Borz went from crazed to anguished in the bat of an eyelid.Suddenly sobbing, the Black Mage managed to squeak out."The matriarch… she's… fading away."

"Fading away?" Tamara queried, "You mean she's dying?"

"Sorta like that." Borz affirmed, but went further with an explanation."Moogles are in essence sprites.Our life forces are inescapably bound to the magic forces of the planet.With Karma draining all power from this world… the moogles will start to disappear.The matriarch was weak and somewhat frail even when I was really little… no doubt she'd be one of the first to fall."

"Where is the matriarch now?" Midas queried.

"At the moogle village." Borz answered after querying the messenger."But it's totally out of our way…"

"We can spare a day or so to visit the matriarch.Tell your friend to deliver a message that we shall soon be there, and that she better not give up yet." Midas ordered.After all… he was for anything that postponed the inevitable…

Moogle Village… 

_ _

"You need not have come, little one." The Matriarch commented weakly.

With tears flooding his vision, Borz replied, "How could I not… knowing the mother of my kind was in her last hours?"

"There… are more important things… that you could be doing."

"We have time." Midas announced from the entrance to the cave.

The aged moogle lifted her head slightly, and said, "The new summoner… Can you come to me?I feel we need to talk… immediately…"

Midas didn't immediately proceed with her request.He didn't like the aged sprite's uncanny ability to strip bare what lied in any being's soul.Nonetheless, he didn't want to appear disrespectful, so he approached tentatively.

"Borz, could you… excuse us for a moment?" The matriarch requested.Midas swore he saw the elderly moogle almost flicker like a candle a second later.Reluctantly, Borz slid out of the cave, glancing back one last time at the matriarch.

Once alone, the sprite quipped, "Hades… I see you are… doing well."

_Yes… The Eidolon Lord answered slowly.__ As well as can be expected anyway…_

"Midas, I see that you did indeed… embrace the forces that are needed to topple Alexander.However, the turmoil… in your heart prevents you… from using it to it's fullest."

"I… don't think I can do it." Midas admitted.

The matriarch sighed, "I… suppose I can… understand…But, you must perform the destiny granted to you… by the great god above, and then… just have faith…"

The aged moogle coughed twice, then said, "My time… grows short.Please call Borz back in.After you do that, I have something for you."

Midas complied, and when the Black Mage reentered, the Matriarch directed, "On the second carved cubby… on the west wall, you will… find a box that had been sealed for use… by the Dark Summoner only."

Midas went to fulfill this task, the elderly sprite turned to Borz, "Little one… I am so… proud of you.Thanks to… Hades' influence… you will not suffer… the same fate as the rest… of our kind."

Feebly, she clenched a weak fist over Borz's hand."You… cannot fail the rest… of your kind.For all the moogles… nay, for all… the world… fight for the future of… us… all."

Gasping for breath, her physical form was now flickering rapidly, and she had to force out the last words, "Take… care… of them… little one… in… my… stead…"With those final words, the great moogle matriarch, and her eons of experience, vanished from the world.

Borz didn't even have the energy to cry.When Midas returned, Borz lifted his head, and asked softly, "What's in the box?"

"I'm not sure yet." Midas admitted.

"Then why don't you find out?" Borz suggested.

With a sigh, Midas placed his finger on the small clasp.Without any pressure, the buckle fell away, and the top flew open, revealing a familiar, gleaming black jewel.

_Oh… this is VERY good.Hades noted.__This is another Dark Eidolon, Gilgamesh.His power can be somewhat… random, but with luck, he can put even the most powerful of foes in a world of SERIOUS pain._

_Midas felt Gilgamesh align with him, and the incredible boost of power that came with it.Now all that had to be proven was if he could use it when the time came._

Without further contemplation, Midas said, "Borz, there is nothing more that we can do here.Let's see what we can do to convince Fredros that his life is still worth living."

_The Ruins of the Temple of Alexander, South Capitol City…_

_ _

Like in all the other towns and cities of the world, the tropical realm of Wodensland suffered from the effects of Karma's treachery.By this point, the party had no longer paid the lifeless bodies any significant notice.To do so would probably have driven them insane.

As Midas strode through the crumbled remains of the once proud establishment, he motioned for Borz to follow."If ANYONE can get through to him, it would be you." Midas explained.

"All right… I'll do my best." Borz replied.

Midas prepared to touch his hand to the shell that contained the priest, and then felt Borz slap a furred palm onto the Dark Summoner's shoulder.With a slight frown, he allowed his fingers to contact the shell.

"Midas… I… can't say that I'm happy to see you." Fredros began almost immediately.

"I don't suppose I can blame you." Midas replied, but was interrupted.

As soon as Borz had recognized where he was, the little moogle broke into an absolute tirade."You stubborn coot!What do you think you're doing?Moping about while this entire world is reduced to a lifeless rock!"

"Borz… I wish it was as simple as that…"

"Well, Fredros… it IS as simple as that.But you're too worried about how your entire life has been based on teachings of a corrupted Eidolon!"

"Alexander WAS my life, Borz." Fredros explained, "How can I face the people now that they KNOW that I contributed to the… current state of this world?"

"That's a burden we ALL share, Fredros." Borz responded, his voice finally settling to a normal volume."Without us… we would never be in this mess.All we can do now is try and fix the damage we made."

Fredros tried hard not to be convinced."I did all things through Alexander. I am sullied, and condemned for eternity.How can I EVER be forgiven…"

"THAT'S ENOUGH!" Borz shouted, his squeal causing Midas to cringe."Who was it that took me in when I was about to be skinned, you, or Alexander?"

"I did, but…"

"And who ALWAYS stood by me, convinced of my worth, even when no one else did?"

"Me… but…"

"Get this in your skull.Just because Alexander turned out to be a lying piece of filth DOESN'T make the good you have done any less noble.You are defined by the beliefs of your heart… not the name of the entity you serve."

For a moment, Fredros faltered, his mind wrapping about the concept.However, Midas never got the chance to hear the White Mage's response.The link between the three adventurers was unceremoniously severed, his mind ripped back into the real world.

"Sorry about that." Creed apologized, "But we have a bit of a problem here…"

The Dark Summoner turned his head in the direction that Creed pointed to.Tamara had a menacing stiletto hovering less than a millimeter from her throat.An arm that led to a disgustingly familiar face was holding the weapon.

"Move away from the shell… NOW." Tarsis ordered, clutching the thin blade tighter to accent his order. Or your little woman gets another breathing hole." Gingerly, Midas and the group complied, forming a nice little aisle for Tarsis to drag his hostage to in front of the cocoon.

Keeping one eye on his adversaries, Tarsis pulled a small object out of his pants pocket.Harmon nearly jumped out of his shoes, "Oh my…" The Blue Mage gasped, "That's…"

"A remote timer." Tarsis smirked, "I've rigged this whole wasted away city with explosives.Once I hit this button, there will be five minutes before this whole place goes to hell." To emphasize the point, Tarsis pushed down the red trigger with his thumb.There was a slight beep, then eerie silence.

Tarsis then hissed, "You people have gotten in my way one too many times.Even if I go with this bomb… I am happy to say that I'll take you with me…"

His words were cut off when from behind him, a white sleeved hand, covered in a green slimy substance suddenly clutched the back off his neck, digging in just in front of the tendons connecting to the shoulder.Tarsis dropped the stiletto and the detonator after the surprising flash of pain.Taking advantage of it, Tamara rushed out of Tarsis's reach, joining her comrades.

From inside the cocoon, Fredros appeared quite well aware of what was happening outside it.His eyes flashed with a fury that Midas had seen reserved only for Tarsis.

Slowly, the priest forced his way out of the translucent shell, keeping his death grip on Tarsis's neck."If you are what Alexander represents now, Tarsis… I am more than willing to expedite our trip to hell." In pain, Tarsis dropped to his knees, and Fredros addressed his friends, "I shall make sure that Tarsis doesn't leave Wodensland.The rest of you must get out of the city now."

"No." Borz answered.

"What?"

The moogle turned his head, and snorted, "If you think that we're just gonna run off and save the world while you depressingly commit suicide… you've got another thing coming."

The rest seemed about as inclined as Borz to leave their ally."Agreed." Midas stated simply, "If you aren't going to be with us until the end, then none of us will be."

"Don't waste your life on Tarsis." Tamara requested, "The time just isn't right for that."

Tarsis gasped, "Don't listen to them.They don't understand you… I'm the one that you've ALWAYS longed to take out.Now's your chance… you won't have another…"

Fredros glared angrily down at the mercenary, just before releasing his grip."No… perhaps Alexander was not what I imagined him to be, but I refuse to allow that change who I am."

He then regarded the seven adventurers before him, and with a smile added, "Besides… they have a duty to fulfill.And if they won't do with without me… then I guess I have no choice."

With a growl of frustration, Tarsis rushed to the limits of the city, and Midas saw fit to comment, "As much as I am loathe to say this… Tarsis kinda has the right idea.We better get out of here in a hurry."

Harmon thought for a second, then added, "We only have a couple of minutes before the explosives begin to detonate."Seconds later, the ground shook and a bright plume of fire shot up from the far side of the city, followed by a second and a third.

"Then again… I could be wrong." Harmon said sheepishly, just before taking off in a full sprint with the rest of his friends.

Midas saw how far they had to go… and realized they weren't going to make it.'Unless…"

Tamara was so stunned to see Midas stop that he nearly ran him over.Soon, the rest of the group also paused confusedly.Midas then motioned to the fiery inferno behind them, a smile on his face.From the sky above the flames and explosions, a dragon emerged, landing suddenly on the ground just ahead of the party."All aboard, everyone."The eight quickly secured themselves on some of the bony ridges of the dragon's immense body."Hang on tight, we're off!" Midas called, willing Bahamut to take flight once again.

They quickly discovered that with its enormous size came incredible speed, and the growing destruction behind them quickly lost ground.When the titanic dragon finally landed again, the burning city was far off in the distance.

"Thank you, Bahamut." Midas said in thanks.The titanic Eidolon emitted an ear-splitting roar, then disappeared back into the astral plane.

There was eerie silence for several moments, until Fredros did a head count, and said, "Well… that appears to be everybody."

"Not quite." Midas replied, his eyes turning instinctively out to the sea.He wasn't sure how, but he KNEW that he was turned in the direction of Alexander's Tower."That's why we have one more thing left to do."

**End Act Five**


End file.
